Harry Potter, Lord of Nothing
by Traban16
Summary: In the short time after Voldemort's defeat at the infant hands of Harry Potter, Snape and fellow Death Eaters gather in front the Riddle house to find out what exactly happened. But what if Snape's grief-ridden mind gave him an idea like no other...?
1. A New Lord and Master

_**Chapter 1: A New Lord and Master**_

* * *

><p>He walked down the dirt road with purpose and dignity.<p>

Well of course he would walk with purpose, his Lord and Master had just been killed not a day before! He shook his head; everything was going to bloody hell all around him, and he needed to keep it together. The Ministry was in a state of shock just that morning when Voldemort wasn't reported having killed or maimed something. Now as night was quickly falling, he was sure that by the end of the week Dark wizards would be getting locked away left and right. Damn it all to hell…

"How nice of you to join us… Lucius." A drawled voice spilled over his thoughts, snapping him from them as he looked up at Severus Snape. Snape for his part had merely one brow raised as he and three others stood outside the Riddle Manor.

"Severus? What the devil are you doing here? The Dark Lord did not summon you… did he?" Lucius said curtly, though he quickly glanced at the other three standing at the gates of the manor; Bellatrix and… Narcissa with their son, Draco? What on Earth was going on?

"Yes, the Dark Lord did not call for me, but I was told some rather…" Lucius locked eyes with Snape at that moment, and saw nothing but agony and pure sorrow in the man's eyes for a split second, "saddening news by Dumbledore himself just today. It would seem as if the Dark Lord killed _James_ and… Lily _Potter_, but was killed in trying to kill their… child, Harry _Potter_." Snape finished, and Lucius raised a brow at the raw emotion hidden deep within Snape's monotone voice when he uttered Lily's name and child.

That was right before the news of the situation hit everyone that was there. Bellatrix let out an anguished cry as she dropped to her knees, and wept for her Lord.

Lucius on the other hand had his mind running full speed as it comprehended the new information. Was he and his family safe? How had his Lord been killed by a child he knew was no older than three years old? What did it all mean? What was he supposed to do? He had been entirely dependent and followed orders for the last decade of his life, both out of fear and self interest. He wanted everything to remain the same as long as possible, or at least until he secured his family's safety and a more advanced station in life. He wouldn't be able to pursue his interests any longer without the Dark Lord's protection, or at least without his _perceived _protection.

Narcissa seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he was, because she kept glance from one face to another. Draco was asleep in her arms, snoring lightly while his parents were having panic attacks.

* * *

><p>Snape looked boringly at everything, but on the inside he was feeling every emotion he had hoped to never feel again since the day Lily had stopped being his friend. He felt unrivalled anguish at the news of Lily's death by Dumbledore. He felt angered that she hadn't been as protected as Dumbledore had said. That bastard said that she would be safe! That lying old coot! Snape would kill the old man and Voldemort if the first hadn't convinced him to protect Lily's son, and the second wasn't already dead by said son. Snape briefly wondered if young Harry had Lily's eyes… Then he was struck with genius.<p>

Snape knew there was plenty of time to mourn Lily, but he knew that he had only spare years to keep young Harry safe. He knew that the boy would be going to Lily's dreadful sister Petunia. He wasn't sure if the girl had changed since they were younger, but he doubted it somewhat. No, right now he would do just what Dumbledore had manipulated him with, "Protecting the only son of the woman which he loved". He would protect the boy! Lily's boy! _Lily's _flesh and blood child! He really hoped the boy had her eyes… they were always so lovely to gaze into-

Now was _not _the time to reminisce! He could do that later in a Pensieve. He needed to attack now while people were on-guard, caught off-guard, or just plain unaware. Once things were truly revealed it would be too late.

He had trusted _James Potter_, even if he hated the man with almost every fiber of his being, the other fibers hating the man's friends, to protect Lily but it seems even the Star of Gryffindor couldn't do so against the Dark Lord. Now it was up to him, Severus Snape, the Half-Blood Prince to protect Lily's child!

He would do as he promised both Dumbledore and himself yesterday; protect Harry Potter with his life. But… why not take it a step further, he mused to himself with a sly ghost of a smile on his face. Why not help the boy become strong enough to defend himself? Why leave him to the _supposed _mercy of Petunia and her ilk? He could, if only for the love of Lily, be a mentor to the boy, praise the boy, love him, and serve him to the best of his abilities.

Wait, _serve_ him? That was the thought the shocked him. Serve the son of _Potter_? Him, _never_! But, a small and growing voice told him that Potter only provided the seed in which Lily nurtured and grew within herself. No, this boy was more of Lily's son than he would ever see of Potter. He would have gladly been a slave to Lily if it meant being at her side for her entire life, so why not her only and precious child?

Now Severus _really _hoped the boy had his mother's eyes…

So his plan was basically set. He would serve the boy, guide his ways.

He also knew that he couldn't let either of his two now former Masters in on his plans. Dumbledore would keep the boy in the dark, and allow him to go into danger with the half-cocked muggle gun that was to be called "limited information". Voldemort, if not truly death since Snape highly doubted it, would hunt and kill the boy no matter what. Snape had just now sworn to serve, protect, and teach so Voldemort was out of the question indefinitely.

No, neither could know of his plans, but that didn't mean that he couldn't include a few more people in on it… like the three nearest him. He knew it would take some carefully laid words, and a few half-truths, but he knew it could work. After all, he was Severus Snape, and they weren't even at _half_ his level of true intellect. God was he a bit arrogant, but none the less he knew it could work.

* * *

><p>"Our Lord is dead, but what I wish to know is how a one year-old boy managed to <em>kill <em>him?" Snape drawled out lazily, but they knew, or at least thought, his tone was one of carefully laced sorrow and rage. After all it was Snape; the man was not known to cry like a child over the death of... _anyone_!

Oh, if only they had seen him at the same time yesterday…

"W-was it really a _child _that killed the Dark Lord, Severus?" Narcissa asked in slight nervousness, trying desperately to know that the man was dead and gone. Snape locked eyes with her and mentally smirk, she was the first to fall as he expected.

"Yes, Dumbledore assured me it was the boy. He wouldn't say how the boy had done it, so that would mean that the boy is more powerful than I had first thought." Snape mused as Lucius looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean "more than you first thought", Severus? Just how _powerful_ did you think the child would be?" Lucius asked warily. He and the others knew Snape. If the man thought someone was powerful, then no one short of Voldemort was strong enough to defeat him, especially since Snape only considered three people more powerful than himself, and now ones James Potter and Voldemort were dead, so that left one; Albus Dumbledore. Did Snape consider the child a powerful being on the levels of _that_?

"This child, Harry Potter, was able to defeat the Dark Lord with some unknown power. If he could do so at this young an age, then what will he do at the age of 11 or perhaps… 17?" Snape mused aloud as Lucius and Narcissa widened their eyes at the implications. The boy would be crushing wizards and witches as if they were flies that annoyed him. Even Bellatrix stopped crying, though she was sniffling loudly, at what Snape was suggesting.

Bellatrix got up as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. It was best grieve over her Lord later, and to listen to what Snape had to say before snapping at him. After all, she was still in utter shock and thought herself to be in no state to be making any decisions at the moment. On the other hand, Snape was always untrustworthy in her eyes. The man had murdered an Inner Circle Death Eater in cold blood once, but he also was being calm and taking charge of the situation. Maybe that was why her Lord had always favored him over her. She nodded to herself mentally, it was best if she just went with the flow until she was better able to compose herself and her grief-ridden thoughts. Snape, as always, looked as though he had a plan. He was displaying the type of ruthless cunning that had helped establish himself as the best spy in her Lord's Inner Circle, and he always had her Master's ear when it came to things. Cunning and quick-witted Snape had an eye for opportunity in even the darkest of times, and he wasn't going to see it go to waste if he had any say in the matter.

Yet and still, that was what had always bothered her about the man…

* * *

><p>"The child killed our Lord-"<p>

"The filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix blurted out in a low un-lady-like bellow. Snape rolled his eyes as Narcissa shifted Draco in her arms.

"Thank you, Bella, but as I was saying; this boy killed our Lord and Master. If I'm not wrong, then the boy is related to you two; Bella, Cissy." Snape said, more as thought he was still rolling things over in his mind, but grinned inward at himself for a wonderful performance he was putting on. He really should have been an actor rather than teach...

"How so, Severus?" Narcissa asked, mentally all too happy to claim the boy as family if he truly had removed that madman's figurative sword from the neck of her family. She may have followed the man, but it was out of the fear that he'd kill her love ones since Lucius and Bella had to go and get caught up with the crazed Lord.

"If I'm correct in my memory, then he is of Black blood. Potter was of Black himself since he was the later-life son of Dorea Black and Charlus Potter. So that would make Harry Potter your…?" Snape trailed off as if to figure out the connection.

"My elder blood... An uncle at the least… The boy who vanquished the Dark Lord is one line further into the Black Family than either me, Bella, or Sirius. I'm related to he who could vanquish the Dark Lord…" Narcissa said as if shocked out of her mind, all the while doing a mental happy dance that she could make such claims. The boy was powerful, one year-old and obviously going places in life just from the news they received today. It also helped ease her mind in the amused thought that her "uncle" had come and beat-up the big bad boogeyman when she needed it most.

Bellatrix for her part was silent. Snape smirked in his thoughts at the shell-shocked expression on her face as she tried to comprehend that tid-bit of info. He had wanted to start from square one with Bella by letting her know that the boy who was responsible for her Master's fall had the Black's family blood running through his veins. Snape also wanted, or more of needed, to ensure her that the boy was her family and that she could be proud that he had done such a feat.

Bella herself was caught off guard by how Snape had begun their conversation. First the boy was powerful, now that she could grudgingly respect, but now he dropped the Muggle-bomb on her that the boy was her "blood uncle". The boy had just killed her Dark Lord and Snape was here talking about his lineage! What in Merlin's name is going on? And what did he mean by bringing it up? Had Snape gone mad? She didn't understand it; Severus Snape, the Apathy of Humankind _always _had a plan, but here he was trailing off and rambling.

"Snape what is the meaning of all this?" Bellatrix finally snarled out in her high voice as Snape stared at her like a stupid child that had stayed after class for tutoring.

"Oh nothing, just that you should feel some sense of _pride_ knowing that he is of your blood." Snape said, but none of them could tell if he had been sarcastic or sincere. It was always a thin line with Snape…

Bellatrix erupted as she glared venomously at Snape, her wand already pointed at his neck as Lucius put a silencing charm over Draco, "Proud! _Proud_? That my own blood should be responsible for the fall of my Lord? Do you know what this means, Severus? If _anyone _finds out that my f-family…" Bellatrix raged, but then began to mutter under her breath. She couldn't bear to see her family put to shame, or worse killed off by other Death Eaters who found out. Family was one of the few things Bellatrix cared for in her insane life. It wasn't that she cared for everyone in her family, far from it, but she held her family name in great esteem and couldn't see it ruined when the Dark Lord had loved it so.

"Yes, you insipid woman; proud. _Proud _that someone of _your _blood could wipe out the Dark Lord. _Proud _that it took one of _your _blood to do so. _Proud _that someday he will know of his deed and grow even _stronger_ from it. You could _help_ him, Bellatrix…" Snape said, moving on the woman like a slow moving viper about to strike its prey.

Snape knew that he had to get Bellatrix, since the other two were basically already in his pocket. If he could get her, then there would be no argument from the other two later. He just needed to prey on her family honor, her pride, and worst yet… her love.

Snape was already moving behind her body and her doubts as he whispered more into her ear.

"You could serve him, teach him, make him stronger than he would ever be without you guidance. You could help me… _mold _him into the prefect Lord and Master. He could be _ten _times greater than the Dark Lord ever was. He could be _perfect_. Then where would his thanks go, Bella? Why to those that _helped _him, of course. He would be thankful to them, and _reward _them; maybe _more _than the Dark Lord ever did for us." Snape whispered as he could see her shivering in thought. She would be conflicted, if at the most for a day, but she would come to a decision quickly.

Snape glanced over at Lucius and Narcissa. He knew Lucius would wait for Bellatrix to make up her mind. Lucius had probably come to a decision anyway since he always moved with Severus. Snape moved on to them as he stroked his godson Draco's hair. He already knew Narcissa, no matter what decision Lucius had come to, would side with her husband. Narcissa's eyes had sparkled with relief when he said Voldemort was dead, but they shone brightly when he said Harry was related to her and had been the one to kill the man.

Lucius for his part was still in a state of panic, but he knew that he didn't have many options. He pondered for a few seconds and then looked at Snape and noticed a glint of determination in his dark tunnel eyes. Snape wasn't panicking for some reason; he was already scheming and seemingly had everything under control. Lucius wondered if Snape truly believed everything he was telling Bellatrix. She didn't have any Master now, and would be desperately seeking that comfort and stability of one again soon. She was simply that type of person who lived to service, and serviced to live, so it suited her life's purpose twice over to serve the killer of her former Lord that just so happened to be baby blood uncle as well. Yes, he would go whichever way Snape was, because Snape had always been a person for making smart decisions unaffected by emotion or honor. If only Lucius had truly known…

"Of course Bella, you could always let _Dumbledore _get to the boy's trust first. He would leave the boy in the dark for most of the time, and then suddenly spring responsibility onto your poor uncle's shoulders. Once the old man gets to the boy's trust, it'll be all Light, and real bright." Snape sneered as Bella seemed to snap her head up at that. He had her...

"_Never_! You keep that filthy Muggle-lover away from him!" Bella snapped as she turned and glared at Snape for even suggesting such things.

But… Severus was right. The boy was obviously powerful if he killed her Master. He would need the "proper" guidance, and once he was of a conscious age, she could serve him as she did her Lord- no, that fool V-Voldemort. As much as it pained her to say it, she had to suppress her loyalty to that… fool. He had been killed by a incoherent child who possessed greater, and obviously untapped potential. This would be a fresh start for her, with a Lord and Master she could help guide, and hone. She could make him in a man, or even a boy, if Snape was telling the truth when he said "we" as in her, him, and anyone else who would help. He could be a boy that the entire Wizarding world would bow down to. She would be sure that he would have everyone kissing the hem of his robes and not just his followers. Yes, she wouldn't have her few and haunting previous failures hanging over her mind anymore. But…

"What if… V-Voldemort… is still a-alive somehow?" Bella asked with no small amount of pain at having to address her now _former_ Master by his name. They all looked at her and her sour face as she asked that one simple question which shattered barriers and cracked minds. They knew now that she was, reluctantly, on board with Snape.

"Well… if he is, then our new Lord shall be _fully _prepared to _finish _what the Voldemort _started_." Snape said carefully as Bella looked away, but nodded meekly as she ran through more thoughts.

"Severus" Lucius called as Snape turned the man and his wife, "what shall we do about the boy? We don't know where he is, or anything, and should we continue as the Dark Lord had?" Lucius asked as he knew things would change with the Potter child becoming their new leader. Snape shook his head as he looked at the sleeping Draco while Narcissa shifted him to Lucius.

"No, we need to re-examine some of our thoughts, prejudice, and work. We can't allow our new Lord to be as biased as the last. That prejudice and arrogance lead to his fall. No, our new Master must be open-minded and not nearly as dark as the last. We will make him… _perfect_, or as close to such as we can." Snape said as he turned back to Bellatrix, who was muttering to herself about how Voldemort had failed _her_ and _not_ the other way around.

Lucius nodded solemnly as he held his two year-old child, "I… I understand… We must shape him to be one like no other… It's just a shame he'll have to deal with Mud-bloods and Blood-traitors alike… He'll never know what they've done to purebloods like us." Lucius said as Snape shot him a look while Lucius blinked and muttered an apology to his old friend. He always forgot Snape was a half-blood since he carried himself like a true pureblood.

"Snape" Bella snapped suddenly as she got out of thought, "some time ago you came to… V-Voldemort… with a prophecy. Remind us what it was." Bella said, not even looking at him, but rather the gates they were standing in front of.

"Ahh, yes, the prophecy about the child and the former Dark Lord. It stated that, and I quote: "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_…?" Amusing, isn't it?" Snape said, though his voice held no humor to it.

"Is that all? It seems rather short, don't you believe?" Lucius asked as he had some history of dealing with prophecies. Snape nodded as Bellatrix drew closer to them to listen.

"Yes, it seems that at the time I made a foolish decision to inform Voldemort about the prophecy when in fact it was not all of it. I merely heard half of it, and went running to our now former Master." Snape said as he watched Bellatrix flinch out the corner of his eye. He supposed she'd need time to adjust to the change in her Masters before making her do anything.

"Well, do you know the full prophecy now then, Severus?" Narcissa asked as Snape nodded.

"The full of the prophecy is this: "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_" That is the full of it, and it seems to have been made true just yesterday night." Snape said in a perfect monotone as Bella whimpered. She knew V-Voldemort's fall was prophesized, but she hadn't wanted to believe it back then. Now, it was impossible not to...

"Hmm… that part, "mark him as his equal" and "power the Dark Lord knows not". They both sound very prophecy-like…" Lucius mused as he shifted Draco in his arms, "What do you all believe this power is; the one Voldemort knew not?" Lucius said and saw Bella visibly flinch at his causal use of the Dark Lord's name, though her flinch was a little less noticeable than before so progress was being made.

"The only thing I can think of is something human, and not something of the Dark Arts. Voldemort knew of many things, and certainly more than we knew of him, but he knew nothing of being human… even all those years ago." Snape said coldly as Bella glanced at him nervously while Lucius and Narcissa nodded.

"Yes, I believe your right, Severus. Humanity was a… certain aspect he was always lacking. But he lacked a lot of it, so to narrow the field would prove… difficult." Lucius suggested as Snape nodded.

"We can deal with all your double-talk _later_! Right now we need to do something that'll keep us out of Azkaban!" Bellatrix snapped as she glared at Snape, who merely nodded with a frown.

"I will not be going to prison, but I'm sure that Lucius and Narcissa can help you avoid Azkaban, Bella. I have Dumbledore's protection since the man believes me his spy, however you do not." Snape said in a bored drawl as Bellatrix sneered at him.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're not going anywhere if I have a say in it." Narcissa assured as she gently took hold of her sister's hand.

"Right then, we'll all meet up a year after the proverbial wall comes crashing down. My bet is that it'll be a month or two before they start their raids and the like. We'll store everything with Severus since the old coot will defend him tooth and nail." Lucius said as Snape nodded in agreement.

"I have at least five vaults in Gringotts, so I can organize all your things separate from our Dark artifacts and items. Don't worry" Snape said as he glanced at Bellatrix, "they'll all still be separate, so no need to worry over any confusion."

"Fine then, we have a bit of a plan, but what about our n-new… Lord?" Bellatrix practically spat out as she tried hard to get over her beloved Lord Voldemort. They knew she was trying, so they didn't say anything about it.

"We should wait until we know where he is. I'm sure Severus can weasel that information out of Dumbledore, or at least someone else within that Order of his. When that's done, we'll meet up again when he's at a coherent enough age to understand just what we have planned for him. I say five or six more years, correct?" Narcissa suggested as they all nodded.

"Yes, that shall be fine." Lucius said regally, "Six years from now on the boy's birthday. We'll simply claim to be relatives, in which case Cissy and Bella can prove as such." Snape and the others nodded, but then Snape's head turned toward the road that came upon Riddle Manor.

"We can refine that plan more along the three years to come, but for now we must be going. My wards have alerted me to more of our former Lord's followers… and not the ones we would want to have in company. Bella, go with Narcissa and Draco to the Malfoy Manor. Lucius and I have much work to do while we still have the element of surprise. We shall retire to the Manor once we are done." Snape said as Bellatrix gave him a sharp look before sighing. Now was not the time to argue with the overgrown bat.

"Fine, but should you do anything that involves our Master; both now and f-former, then I wish to be included." Bella said as Snape nodded. She did a double-take when she thought she had seen a smile on the man's face, but saw it was only his normal bland frown of silent anger. She must have been imagining things; Snivilus of all people smiling. It was unheard of seen time began…

"Come Cissy, we need to get my nephew Draco to bed. I think he's slept on mummy and daddy's breast long enough." Bellatrix said with a smirk as Snape sneered at her while Narcissa and Lucius looked scandalized.

"Must you have such a foul mind and mouth, Bella?" Snape asked as Bella and Narcissa turned to Apparate away.

"Yes, _Snivilus_ dear, I think I _must_." Bella sneered as she linked arms with Narcissa, "Now let's go, Cissy. I don't much like our company, and I need time to think and… g-get over some things." Bellatrix said with a forlorn expression as she silently added "and people". Snape seemed to catch onto her thoughts as he said nothing before they left.

"She'll get over the Dark Lord once she starts serving the Potter boy; I mean… our new Lord and Master." Lucius said as Snape nodded.

"Quite right, now let's be gone from this place before the others arrive." Snape said as Lucius place a careful hand on his shoulder, and they vanished in a warp of space.

* * *

><p>Mere seconds later ten people crossed the wards of Riddle Manor and were able to see the gates in which Snape and the others had been in front of. They tried to get into the manor, but were burned upon touching the gates.<p>

"The Dark Lord is not here, but where could he be?" one of the people asked as another turned to him.

"Calm yourself, Barty. I'm sure our Master is just out hunting those Potters like he claimed." the one said as another shook their head.

"No… our Master has fallen. I didn't believe it at first when people were celebrating yesterday and today, but now that we can't get into our Master's manor, I can see that those rumors and party were for true…" Crabbe Sr. said solemnly as the others looked at him in shock.

"That what that was all about. I thought it was for the end of the month, or just some stupid mudblood celebrations. How dare they revel in the Dark Lord's demise! Those fifthly mudbloods, and blood traitors alike!" Barty yelled as a calm hand was placed onto his shoulder.

"Do not worry, they shall not be partying for long. Come… let us show them why we are called Death Eaters." Dolovoho said calmly.

"Yes, kill the mudblood and all those that stand against the Dark Lord!" one of the others yelled as encouraging words were shouted out as well.

Normally Dolovoho, Lucius, and Snape could redirect their naivety before they did something they would regret, but neither Snape nor Lucius were there to help him reign in his nine fellow Death Eaters. The others, lead by Barty and Crabbe, were already turned around or Apparating away. Dolovoho simply shook his head as he watched them go. They were off to either their deaths or their trails. He knew each and every one of them, and far more than simply them, were going to either die or be carted off to Azkaban. He knew that Bellatrix's husband was already caught just three days ago, along with her brother. He could see that before things were over he too would most likely be in jail sitting next to Barty or Bellatrix in a cell. If he could he wanted to avoid that… but the question was how.

"Malfoy! He'll help me, and knowing him he's doing everything in his power right now to get into the good graces of people more powerful than himself. He'll follow Severus, and old Sever always had a plan!" Dolovoho said aloud to himself in his lonesome in front the Riddle Manor. He apparated away, knowing that somehow Snape and Lucius would keep him from the Dementor's kiss. He'd take anything he got at the moment, so those two would be his blessing in disguise.

At least… he hoped.


	2. High Jinxes!

_**Chapter 2: High Jinxes!**_

* * *

><p>"Mom! Harry's not up in the kitchen making breakfast!" a young, yet fatty voice rang out.<p>

"Get in the kitchen and get to work boy! I'm starving!" A older, fattier voice yelled from the stairs as it was followed by stomping on the steps.

Those were the sounds which woke Harry Potter in the cupboard that he lived in since he could remember. He jerked up from his bed when someone stared pounding on his door. Quickly getting dressed, and putting on his glasses he shrugged on his house robe and went to the door, opening it to find that it was his cousin Dudley that had done the knocking. Said fat boy was running from the door and into the kitchen, where he started beating on the kitchen table with cries of hunger.

"Come on, boy! Get to cooking!" Vernon shouted as he picked Harry up by the scuff of his neck and his shirt. He walked toward the kitchen while still speaking, "I want eggs, bacon, and sausage. I'll have my usual cup of coffee, but with no sugar today. You know the doctor told me to watch my blood sugar levels. Make pancakes for Dudley, and get Petunia some hash and eggs, she's not feeling well today, boy."

Vernon dropped Harry right in front his station; the kitchen stove. Harry immediately went to work. At least today Vernon hadn't shouted much, or threatened to lock him away. He happily went about his task, cooking being one of the things he did that gave him some peace of mind.

It had been six years since Harry had been born, but only five since he had (unknowingly and unintentionally) killed Voldemort. Though Harry knew nothing of the latter. So at the age of four Harry had been made to do much of the housekeeping, cooking, cleaning and all around chores. It didn't bother him much, except when they yelled or locked him away without food.

Petunia came down to join her "happy and normal" family, a smile on her face as she kissed her large husband and her slightly smaller son. She patted Harry's head like a house pet. Just as she was about to take her seat at the table a knock came to the front door.

"Were you expecting someone, dear?" Petunia asked as she looked at her husband.

"No, not at all. You?" Vernon replied as she shook her head.

"I'll get-" Harry started, but Petunia shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I'll get it. You just have breakfast on the table, and quickly." She said as she made her way to the door. She peeked through the eyehole and spied only one person. He looked like a Lord the way he stood so regally. He had long silky blond hair, and wore black dress robes like those of wealth. She almost let out a cry of glee as she thought of the many reasons he could be at her door. He was obviously someone of great wealth and importance, so he had to be there on some form of business. Maybe her husband?

"Vernon, come quickly." Petunia said as she waved him over to look through the spy hole. He did so and gained the same happy expression that she wore, thinking of why someone like this man could be at his front step.

"Maybe he's here to speak to me personally about the drills?" Vernon said happily as he and his wife straightened themselves. Vernon opened the door as the regal man raised an elegant eyebrow at it finally opening.

"Hello good sir, I'm Vernon Dursley, and this is my lovely wife, Petunia. How may we help you?" Vernon asked as pleasantly as a suck-up could. The man in turn gave a short and almost nonexistent bow of grace as greets.

"I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. I'm here today to speak with you two about your future, and that of your… family." Lucius said as he gazed passed them at into the kitchen where he could see Harry serving Dudley, and the larger boy being ungrateful for it.

* * *

><p>They had watched Harry for nearly three years to this day. Snape had long since got permission to know where the boy had lived. It was only because they had to save Bellatrix and themselves from raids and prison did it taken so long to get to this moment. Lucius and Snape had hidden everything they could in Gringotts vaults, knowing that the goblins would never allow anyone but the owners to see into them. Every dark artifact and item was stored away in frozen account vaults, which they had to reopen once they had informed their Lord of his new status.<p>

Snape had started watching the boy, growing angrier and more displeased with each day. Imagine, a four year-old boy de-clogging the toilet, or repairing the car engine. Snape had never liked Petunia, but now he absolutely hated the woman for her treatment of his Lord and Lily's son. He had to admit though that Harry was rather good at just about everything he did, even if he shouldn't have to do them until at least his teen years.

Bellatrix wanted to simply go to the house and kill the people who were with her new Lord. They never allowed Bellatrix to watch the Dursleys, knowing that she would simply do just that. So they all kept Bella from finding out until just the right moment. Narcissa and Draco always took watch when Lucius wanted to see if the boy's conditions had changed. Draco would question why his "Master", as his parents told him to refer to Harry as, was being treated like a rutty House Elf. Narcissa could never give an answer, and Lucius said that it wouldn't be for much longer.

Snape would often, while watching Harry, be caught by that damnable Squib woman, Arabella Figg. The first time he had to tell her it was Dumbledore's orders. More times after that, she would watch him and the others closely, being sure they never interacted with Harry. Narcissa tried to get the woman on the emotion appeal, saying that young Harry and Draco would have a fine time playing together, but the woman would always threaten to summon that old codger Dumbledore. Snape wished he could have simply killed, but he knew Dumbledore visited her monthly to receive reports from her.

They had also gained a few more followers to add under Harry's command once the boy knew everything. The first was Antonin Dolohov, who had come to them not four hours after they had all taken an Unbreakable Vow to serve, guide, and teach Harry Potter. Dolohov's reason for join was simply to stay out of Azkaban and far away from Bellatrix. It was only after his vow that he found out Bellatrix was with them, and would torture him as well. The next follower was Bella's own husband; Rodolphus Lestrange, but shortly after his vow he was imprisoned in Azkaban when several people identified him as one of the three to drive the Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. The last of them was the strangest of them all. It was a man that Snape had hated almost as much as James Potter; Sirius Black. The man had been searching for Peter Pettigrew when he came across Lucius. Lucius, in a rare moment of interest, followed Sirius after remembering Snape say something about the man being Harry's godfather. So imagine Lucius' face went Peter killed at least 15 people, blamed Sirius, cut off his finger and then fled. Right before Sirius was captured and carted off to Azkaban; Lucius had got to him and told him everything. Sirius took his vow and allowed them to take him without a fight, knowing that someday the truth would be out and he would be a free man.

But all that aside, Lucius turned his cool gaze back to the creatures that called themselves Harry's guardians. He gave them a seemingly charming smile as he pulled off his glove to shake the large man's hand, "A pleasure to meet you face-to-face at least, Vernon." Lucius said as he shook Vernon's chubby hand.

"And a pleasure it is to meet you, Lord Malfoy." Vernon said with barely contained excitement.

"Might I come in? It's a dreadfully hot summer morning, and these robes aren't helping much." Lucius said, though he looked as cool as a cucumber. Vernon gave a large smile at being requested to enter his home, though his thoughts on it were wrong.

"Of course, of course! Do come in, Lord Malfoy!" Vernon said as Petunia stepped away for him to enter. Lucius gave them another smile as he kissed Petunia's hand.

"Please, call me Lucius. I do hope that we can do much… profitable business, Vernon." Lucius said as he stepped inside.

"Yes, of course, Lucius! Would you care to join us for breakfast? Boy! Make extra for our guest and then back to your room!" Vernon said as Lucius wanted to frown deeply and hex the man, but knew that him being welcomed into their home was a big part of things.

"But Uncle Vernon, I've to go to school." Harry remind the man as Dudley nodded from where he was inhaling pancakes like a black hole.

"Oh that's right, he and Dudley need to attend that summer school." Petunia said as she shook her head. The boy she could understand, but her Dudders? Never! He must have just been trying to be nice to the boy by going. It's was such a shame…

Lucius thought about it and could tell it was the fat boy that actually needed the schooling. Severus had gone to the Muggle school and seen many thing concerning Harry. Like Harry's grades compared to that of one Dudley Dursley. The pig-like boy was so stupid, and also unruly. Apparently the teachers complained about the fat boy regularly, but his parents would hear none of it. The only times Harry got in trouble were when accidental magic was involved. The boy had transfigured his teacher's desk into a snake, and then started talking to it in Parseltongue. They could tell the boy was exceedingly powerful.

"Fine, but you better make yourself scarce once you return." Vernon relied as Harry nodded and turned to Lucius.

"What would you like, Mr. …?" Harry trailed off as Lucius gazed at him intently.

He was in the presence of his new Lord and Master. The boy seemed so many things. He was extremely small for his age. He looked just like James, but he could see so many of Lily's features on him. The most obvious being his emerald green eyes like that of Slytherin, though they held a lot more love and warmth than his old Hogwarts' house. His voice was small, kind, and almost girlish as he could tell his Lord didn't speak much. Lucius blinked as he realized he had been addressed.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy." Lucius said as he held out his hand, to which Harry shook limply, "And you are?"

"Oh don't worry with him, Lucius. He's just a delinquent that we're caring for." Vernon said as Lucius raised a brow.

"Really now? First tell me your name, b-boy, and then perhaps Vernon here can tell me your story while you and… he are off at school." Lucius said regally as Vernon shot Harry a dark look.

"My name is Harry Potter, Lord Malfoy." Harry said as Lucius smiled at him. He was so genuinely polite, friendly, and formal. It was refreshing as opposed to the fakes Lucius had to deal with almost all his life.

"Well that's enough of staining Lord Malfoy's time, boy. Get your things and get off to school. Dudley, you as well, be sure to learn lots and make even more friends. Boy, you had best stay out of trouble." Vernon said, though he spoke kinder and more gently to Dudley than he did to Harry, and Lucius noted it. After all, they could only watch from across the street or from the windows through telescopes. Never had they been this close to the family, or heard such things.

* * *

><p>Harry and Dudley ran off to get ready for school while Lucius was granted a seat at the table and a plate of everything before Harry had left. The three adults sat and had breakfast while Vernon told Lucius "all about the juvenile criminal named Harry Potter". He told Lucius that the boy's parents "a lazy drunken and a tramp" that had "died in a car accident" a year after Harry was born. Lucius nearly spit out his excellently made coffee at both blatant lies. Vernon and Petunia went on to say how Harry had been a troubled child, which they were "working on and caring for as if his own parents". They continued on to say how they were trying to make him as good a child as their Dudley, to which they played up as if the fat boy could do no wrong. Right before Harry and Dudley left, Lucius had called them in, and wanted a few quick words with Harry.<p>

"Off to school then, Mr. Potter?" Lucius said as he fixed up the sagging clothes that Harry wore. It was obvious that the rags were hand-me-downs from Dudley, but Lucius won't say anything… yet. He did the best he could with wandless magic, shrinking the clothes a bit to fit him better, and cleaning them a little so that the boy didn't look homeless.

"Yes, sir. I hope you enjoyed the meal." Harry said with a smile, revealing perfectly white and straight teeth. Lucius smile back upon seeing that at least the boy's dental hygiene was not neglected like every other aspect of his life. Harry had really hoped that Lord Malfoy enjoyed everything, especially since he had made it all.

"Yes, it was one of the best I've had in years my Lo-… boy." Lucius said as his mind nearly subconsciously let his Unbreakable Vow take hold of his words. Harry didn't seem to notice the slip-up as his smile became one of embarrassment and relief.

"Well, off with you two. Lord Malfoy and we have business to discuss." Vernon said as Harry flinched, having forgotten that his family had been there. He knew that he'd be receiving a beating once he got home for having taken time away from his uncle's sell tactics.

* * *

><p>Harry and Dudley walked all the way to school, meeting up with Dudley's friends, and a strange woman who walked with them all. She held her son's hand as she and he walked beside Harry all the way to school. Dudley looked furious since he and his friends didn't get to bully and beat the crap out of Harry like their normal schedule consisted of. Their timetable was screwed up now, so they'd have to make up for it with their three o'clock beating. The woman stopped her son as they waited for their summer school teacher to open the school.<p>

"Remember what you must do while here, Draco. Failure is _not _an option, alright?" the boy's mother said as she kissed his forehead. The boy, Draco, nodded as he glanced over at Harry.

"Yes, mother, but do I have to be _here_? It's a _you-know-what _school." Draco said as Narcissa sighed.

"Yes, I know, but it must be done. Plus, you'll probably make a… friend here." Narcissa said, though the word "friend" came out more like she wanted to say either lord or servant. She gave a quick glance at Harry, who this time noticed as he smiled shyly and waved a bit, though Dudley smacked him in the back of his head for doing such. Couldn't have Harry thinking of making friends, now could he?

"Like maybe this young man here." Narcissa said as she gestured toward Harry. She strolled over with Draco and stood directly in front of Harry, hand out like Lord Malfoy had done before, "Hello, young man. I'm Narcissa, and this is my son Draco. Pleased to meet you."

Harry shook her hand as he gazed between her and Draco. Something was oddly familiar about them… he just couldn't place it though. "I'm Harry Potter, ma'am. I hope Draco and I could become good friends." Harry said, and meant it too. Dudley would always ruin any changes he had to make friends with the other children in their neighborhood. Maybe Draco wouldn't be intimidated by Dudley, or maybe he wouldn't believe the lies Dudley told.

"Oh I'm sure you'll become more than so… much more." Narcissa said as Harry raised a brow at her. She chuckled to herself as she turned slightly, watching two men strolling toward them. They both wore black suits and stopped beside Narcissa, exchanging pleasantries as they stole glances at Harry.

The one with long greasy hair stepped up the steps so he could be heard as the other summer school children gathered around to listen.

"I am Severus Snape, but you shall address me and my colleague as Professor Snape and Professor Dolohov. We will be the _only _two instructors of this "summer school" so there shall be no foolish bickering, insipid tomfoolery, or nagging annoyances while _I _am here. You shall learn the lessons in which you are here for, or be cast out for being troublesome." Snape said, casting a pointed and strict look at Dudley and his friends as they shrunk back from it, "Though, I hope while here I can at least get to know some of you better than others." At this Snape cast a pointed look at Harry with a ghost of a smile on his face. Snape turned from the crowd and opened the doors, the fifty-some children forming two lines as they marched in. Draco stood behind Harry while Dudley and his friends were in the other line. Once in the classroom it seemed that Snape would be the one teaching them.

"Let us begin. Turn your mathematic books to page 374. We will start with the basic principles of fraction work and then move from there." Snape said as Harry was sure the man was looking straight at him.

* * *

><p>The Dursleys enjoyed a pleasant hour of discussing Harry before moving onto "the wonders and uses of drills". In the second hour of talking about the blasted Muggle tools Lucius decided that he couldn't take the crap anymore.<p>

"Excuse me, would you mind if I called some friends. They'd be very interested in this… business deal we are discussing. I'm sure that once I tell them all the… important information, they'll be just dying to get their hands on you, Vernon." Lucius said with a smirk as Vernon nodded animatedly along with Petunia.

Lucius went into the other room while he pulled out a mirror. He took his wand from his cane and tapped the mirror twice. Bellatrix answered at once, and Lucius noted her impatience.

"_Well, what are they like? What have they done to my Lord_?" Bella demanded as Lucius sighed.

"Far worse than we told you of this morning. Contact Narcissa and the others while I keep these foul muggles busy. Be here soon, I can't take much more of them torturing me." Lucius said as Bella howled in laughter at his predicament.

Lucius sighed deeply as the mirror faded back to just that. He reentered the living room and sat with a pleasant, yet fake, smile on his face.

"Everything alright, Lucius?" Petunia inquired at seeing his smile falter a bit.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. It's just that my friends won't be here for some time. Perhaps we can talk about your family instead of… business?" Lucius asked as Vernon nodded with a smile. The man was obviously impressed with his family, so he started the tales of delinquent Potter and _Saint_ Dudley once more.

It was almost an agonizing and extremely temper controlled hour before a knock was heard at the door.

"That must be my… friends. As I've said before; once they learn what I have, they won't be able to keep their hands off of you two and your son." Lucius said with a grin as Vernon and Petunia exchanged looks of excitement.

More rich people who were willing to do business.

Petunia went to answer the door with Vernon close behind as Lucius leaned against the stairway with his sadistic grin growing. Petunia opened the door to reveal Snape and Narcissa next to each other with Bellatrix right behind them.

"Vernon, Petunia, I'd like you to meet my wife Narcissa, her sister Bellatrix, and my friend Severus." Lucius said as Snape pushed passed the two muggles and into the house. Petunia had gone pale white as Snape moved pass her. She shook off her thoughts as they all moved into the sitting room.

"Severus Snape…?" Petunia finally said once they were seated. Her hands shaking in her lap as she met his impassive gaze.

"Hello Petunia, it's been awhile." Snape said simply in his bored drawl as she nodded.

"Still doing those… _things_?" Petunia said as Vernon watched her and Snape with confusion and interest.

"Naturally…" Snape replied just as bored while she gulped a bit and nodded.

"Enough! We came here with a purpose, not for you to talk to this one. What have you filthy muggles done to my Lord?" Bellatrix shouted as she stood from her seat.

"What the devil are you talking about, woman? We've done nothing to Lucius. He's been quite comfortable in our-" Vernon countered as she let out a scream.

"Not that idiot, you filth! Our Lord and Master, Harry Potter! What have you filthy muggles done to him?" Bellatrix raged as Petunia went pale again, though Lucius raised a brow at being called an idiot.

"Vernon, they're _those _types. Severus, and even Lord Malfoy. They're _freaks_, just like my sis-." Petunia was saying until Snape stood up, his wand in hand as he conjured ropes with a flick of it. The ropes her and Vernon fast and gags went over their mouths as Snape scowled at the darkly.

"You will not speak one word against _her _in my presence ever again, nor her child." Snape sneered as he glared down at the two.

"I still want to know the full extent of what they've done against my Master!" Bellatrix yelled out as Snape turned to her.

"Fine, just give me a minute. Then you can have fun." Snape said as he stalked out the door and Apparated away in the middle of the street. He returned, though this time with a fat boy.

"This is Dudley Dursley. He is the son of those two." Lucius said as Snape dragged the bound and gagged boy into the house and dropped him next to his parents.

"Lucius, you will tell me everything." Bellatrix said, her voice little more than a low and dangerous whisper.

"I can only tell what these two have said about our Lord's life. The fabrication of this story astounds even me." Lucius said as he began to retell everything Petunia and Vernon had told him.

Even though Bellatrix had held no love or admiration for the Potters, she still respected them as worthy foes to Voldemort. So when she and Snape heard things like them being drunks, tramps, and lazy good-for-nothings, the fury coming off the two was nearly tangible as glass objects around the house exploded from their anger. Though Bellatrix's fury really kicked off when Lucius started the retelling of Harry's "delinquency" and "mental problems".

"I've heard enough of that crap, Lucius, thank you! Now I want to know everything I can about his real life, and what they have done to him." Bellatrix said as Narcissa had clawed marks in the chair she was sitting in. To treat and tell of a child in such a way was… revolting in any society. No wonder her mother had always wanted her and her sisters to stay away from Muggles.

"They wouldn't share with me any of their… disciple methods, but I can guess it was everything that one would see from abusive and neglectful parents. Maybe more…" Lucius said as he looked into the hallway where they had put the Dursleys. Bellatrix got back up from her seat and grabbed Vernon and Dudley, throwing them to Lucius and Snape. Snape was brought out of his furious thoughts about his own childhood when Vernon's body landed at his feet.

"Lock those two in the garden shed." She said as she turned on Petunia and gave a furious sneer. She slowly walked up to the woman and got in her face, cutting the ropes so that the woman could shake and stand in terror of her, "I'm gone have a little chat with this one; _girl to girl_."

Lucius and Snape exchanged looks and shivered at what Bellatrix might do to the woman. Then both gave a grin as they moved toward the backdoor with Narcissa close behind.

"Good luck, Petunia. I told you my friend wouldn't be able to keep her hands off you when she found out. Again, good luck." Lucius said as Snape nodded.

"You'll need it, 'tuney." Snape said with an undertone of amusement. As Narcissa simply laughed the whole way out the backdoor.

"Let's talk, girlfriend." Bellatrix said sweetly as she whipped out her wand. After that the only noise that could be heard inside the house were the screams of one and the laughter of another.

* * *

><p>"So, do you like sports?" Harry asked as he sat beside Draco in front of Professor Dolohov.<p>

"Yes, I do, but I like a… different type of sport. IT's sort of like mug- I mean, normal basketball, but it's not as well. It's hard to explain, but once you play it you'll have fun." Draco said with a shrug as Harry smiled. He and Draco had gotten along greatly the whole day. Harry then turned to his instructor, Professor Dolohov, as he and Draco sat in another comfortable silence.

"Um, sir… Why can't Draco and I go home like everyone else did?" Harry asked politely as Dolohov looked up from his work. Muggle work was so easy; it should be a crime…

School had let out nearly an hour ago, but Harry and Draco were made to stay while all the other children had gone home. Dudley had apparently been sent home early because Vernon and Petunia were leaving on a vacation that Vernon had won out of nowhere. Though Draco assured him that he could stay with him and his family while they were on the vacation. Draco may not have liked muggle school, but it was better than Malfoy Manor where Crabbe and Goyle would come by with their brand of pure stupidity. It was very refreshing have a person with an actual IQ to talk to. Hmm… he'd have to get his dad to talk to Mr. Zabini to see if they could join. That way he could be around Blaise too.

"Draco's mother and father will come to pick him up, and once they do, you will accompany us- I mean them, young Lor- Mr. Potter." Dolohov said as he gave Harry a smile. The boy was a pleasure to teach, even if it _was _muggle subjects. Snape had left and so they had nearly half the school day with him. Harry had been a rather bright boy, grasping the subjects and even the more advanced ones with little to no problem as Draco did the same. Dolohov sorely wanted to give his young Lord a wand and teach him dueling, but he fought back the urge. There would be plenty of time for that later in the coming days or weeks…

"Alright, but it's just that I'm surprised that my aunt and uncle would allow me to go with complete strangers, especially since strange things always happen around me." Harry said as Dolohov nearly threw his lesson plan aside when he heard that. He knew the "strange things" were accidental magic. Maybe, just maybe, he could get all their plans for their young Lord started a little earlier than later…

"Really now? Weird things, you say? Do tell?" Dolohov asked the six year-old in interest as he laced his hands together.

"Aunt Petunia says I'm not really supposed to talk about it. She says that it's freakiness and that I'm an ungrateful wrenched thing for it." Harry said in a low solemn tone as Dolohov almost growled upon hearing that.

"Everything that _woman _has told you is a blatant lie, young sir. Now, tell me of these accounts. I am a teacher after all." Dolohov said as Harry raised a brow at him.

"My teacher just this year had her hair turn blue in the middle of class." Harry admitted with a shy smile. Dolohov smiled and Draco turned his full attention to Harry. He had never done accidental magic before, so he wanted to hear all about what it was like.

"Do tell us, please Harry… do tell…" Dolohov said as he moved from behind his desk, sitting on the front edge to listen to Harry as Draco leaned in his desk.

* * *

><p>"Please… stop… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Petunia cried out pitifully. Her skin felt like fire and her body coursed with pain. She felt like she had just survived being burned alive, but she knew it wasn't over yet.<p>

"Then tell me _everything_, wench! How _dare _you harm my Lord as you have said, you filthy muggle!" Bellatrix bellowed as she stood in front of Petunia twitching body.

"I'm so sorry… please, don't kill me... don't kill my family…" Petunia cried as Bellatrix laughed manically.

"Don't worry filth, I won't. You and you're _family_ are needed to help protect my Lord against fools that which to do him harm. Now tell me _everything_!" Bellatrix said as Petunia looked up and into the gleaming eyes of the twisted soul that was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I have… I promise… Please stop…" Petunia sobbed out as Bellatrix huffed and crossed her arms, right before a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Hmm… fine, I believe you. Now onto the pain your whale of a husband. I'm sure he'll just _love _the attention of a… _witch _with _magical _hands." Bellatrix said sadistically, twirling her wand in hand as she opened the door of the cupboard while Petunia sunk back onto the old bed. When Bellatrix had discovered it was Harry's room she had called in Snape ad made him move all of Harry's things, which wasn't much at all, into the master bedroom while Vernon and Petunia got Dudley's room and Dudley himself was moved into his "second" room. Bellatrix had used the Torture curse on Petunia three times more just to cool off her fury on that.

"Get this disgusting thing out of the cupboard, Severus. Lucius, bring me the fat man." Bellatrix said to the two men sitting in the sitting room drinking coffee, "Where's Cissy?"

"She has gone to the school to retrieve our young Lord and Draco. They'll be going to the safe house we have here, so they wouldn't be far." Snape said as he flicked his wand, making Petunia's twitching and sobbing form float out of the cupboard and upstairs. Lucius rose from his seat to get Vernon from the shed while the front door opened. Bella and Snape held their wands at the ready, but lowered them only slightly when Dolohov came into sight, looking furious and ready to kill.

"That _woman _here has been telling the boy _nothing _of his magic. She and her husband have been telling our Lord that his magic is freakish and/or nothing more than coincidence. He's solely convinced that magic does not exist and anyone who says it does is loony. They've also _starved _him and locked him in a _cupboard_, which apparently is his room, if he uses accidental magic at all. Sometimes for _weeks _at a time. I won't have known the last two if it weren't for some mild Legilimency." Dolohov snarled out as Bellatrix twitched.

"That filthy muggle _lied_ to _me_! I'll _kill_-"

"Do not." Snape finished as Bellatrix turned her fury to him, "We can't afford anymore than what we have done and what we have planned. Once the time is right, I'm sure our young Lord would love to _reward _you by giving you _playtime _with them." Snape said as Bellatrix thought it over and smiled creakily, an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Antonin, why don't you go and rectify the problem of our Lord's ignorance, while we finish up here?" Snape said as Bellatrix frowned.

"But I wanted to be the one to first teach our Lord." Bella whined as she pouted childishly, the action of such making her look far crazier. Lucius came in with a bounded and gagged Vernon as they continued their discussions.

"Oh, I've already started, Severus. He mentioned his accidental magic in class while we waited for Narcissa. Some of the acts were… powerful and rare." Dolohov said as if confused and amazed at once. Lucius and Snape causally raised a brow each as Bella's eyes glinted with excitement.

"Well out with it! How powerful is my Lord!" Bellatrix demanded as Dolohov frowned at her.

"_Our _Lord, Bella, and he is _very _powerful indeed. If his under-aged magic is anything to go by, then Severus was right; he is going to be, if not already, more powerful than Voldemort." Dolohov said as Bella grinned while Lucius gasped.

"Just what feats of magic could make you think that?" Lucius asked.

"He transfigured his teacher's hair color in the middle of class. Turned another's desk into a snake and began having a conversation with it. He apparated from inside a school to atop it, and then flew down completely unaided. He's also re-grown his hair _overnight _whenever he's received a haircut from the vile woman up there. He's turned leaves into fireworks, and he claims that just last week he made a choir out of the flowers in the garden after watching some Muggle cinema called _Marry Poppins_." Dolohov recounted as the others stood in shock.

"He did make bring the flowers to life and sing with them about a woman who sells crumbs or something, and then again an hour later to sing about a spoon of sugar. Oh, dear Merlin…" Snape whispered out as he fell back into his seat. The others turned to him, having heard his every word in their silence. He couldn't believe the boy was already so powerful. But, that was a good thing since if not for the Unbreakable vows, then Bellatrix, Lucius, and Dolohov's loyalties were now completely assured. Luckily it didn't hurt to hear things like what they just had to be absolutely sure of their faith.

"My Master, already so powerful and doesn't even know! His potential is so great, and his powers will only grow under my tutelage!" Bellatrix exclaimed as Dolohov and Lucius shot her dark looks.

"_Our _Master, and _our _tutelage, Bellatrix. Do not forget that _we _service _our _Lord as well." Lucius corrected as Bellatrix merely rolled her eyes. Her Lord would never favor them as he would her. Just like Voldemort had…

"Right then, so if we wish to begin his tutelage in all things magic we must start earlier than I would have thought. I had, maybe in some fit of insanity, thought Petunia would at least tell our young Master about his parents and his world, but apparently not." Snape said as he stood up, regaining his cool and collected mind.

"No matter, because by starting now we shall accomplish so much more." Snape said as he flickered his cold gaze at Vernon. He knew they couldn't torture the worthless muggles much, but he also knew that the message of their intentions needed relying.

Snape stalked over to Vernon and grabbed the man, hoisting him up to eye level as he gave the fat tub of lard his best and coldest glare which he had reserved for only James Potter, who he used it on most frequently up until the man's death.

"You listen to me, and you listen good, you _worthless _piece of filth that is beneath my shoes. You will not harm our Lord again. You will never starve him again. You will not disrespect him. You shall not have him doing everything on his own. You _will _treat him like your muggle _God_. You will obey his every command, and if we hear of otherwise, then your deaths shall be so slow and painful that the world shall come to an end before your agony ever does. Do you understand me?" Snape sneered out as Vernon nodded vigorously. Snape dropped him as if he were something cleaned from the toilet and stalked out of the backdoor, most likely to scare the piggy boy with the same speech.

Bellatrix watched Snape go with the same expression as Lucius and Dolohov; slight fear and awe. They had always known Snape to be a dangerous and intimidating man, but never before had they seen him threaten someone. Even Bellatrix, for all her dislike of the man and his sneaky snake-like ways couldn't say that she didn't fear him a bit.

"Severus is certainly a frightening man, isn't he?" Lucius said with a shaky smirk as Dolohov nodded in the same manner.

"Yes he is. No wonder Voldemort held him in such regards." Dolohov said as Bellatrix's eyes flashed dangerously. She rounded on Dolohov, but then heard Vernon whimper in fear. Oh that was it. No one was more frightening than the Insane Queen of Pain, Bellatrix Lestrange! No one!

She quickly rounded back on Vernon as she magically knocked him into the cupboard, his body barely fitting through doorway. Her insane gleam in her eyes and her disarming smile were on her face as she slowly made her way toward the man while Lucius and Dolohov backed away carefully. The man was all but dead now...

"So you think old Snivilus scared you, do you? Well, let mummy quell those fears, because once I'm done with you even your parents will fear me from heaven… or hell. Whichever they're in really, but let's not keep them waiting, shall we." Bellatrix said as she entered the cupboard her wand pointed at the large man who was now trying desperately to call for help with the gag still in his mouth, though Bellatrix rid him of it just to enjoy his screams as the door slowly closed.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody! Harry, save us! Lucius, help us! Help!"

"_Crucio_! Hahaha! _Crucio_! Yes, scream for me, fat man!"

"Ahhh! Hel-! Ahhh!"

Lucius and Dolohov shivered as they put up even more silencing charms around the house and themselves. They couldn't tell who to fear more. The cold and calm Severus Snape, or the fiery and insane Bellatrix Lestrange. They just hoped that their young Lord didn't make any of their punishments with either of those two. Merlin knew they wouldn't survive…


	3. Ever Faithful Severus

_**Okay, so some of you believe that the title is for the purpose of Harry ending up with nothing.**_

_**That's not it at all.**_

_**It's just that Harry will not choose a side in anything but his own (very powerful) side and that he will manipulate all sides to his advantage.**_

_**He's the Master of making people who are good, evil, and/or grey turn to his side of things. He came up knowing and having NOTHING, and so he'll give back NOTHING. He'll manipulate anyone and everyone he can in order to have a comfortable life (for both himself and his followers). Though he still has morals and a positive spin on things, but he finds everything light, dark, or grey to be highly amusing in the sense that they'll end up with nothing (or near to nothing) in the end. He's the Nothing that they'll end up with. The real Harry Potter is a NO one, and so only those who have known NOTHING can relate to him or even hope to gain his attention.**_

_**He'll play both Dumbledore and Voldemort like fools, all the while being exactly what they both want to see; a know NOTHING boy who is quick to anger and Light-sided.**_

_**Do you understand what I'm trying to do with the title and story now? It's not that he'll lose everything, or die, or something terrible happening. It's that he came from nothing and so that is what he calls himself.**_

_**Sort of like Kingdom Hearts Organization XIII. They were Nobodies and their leader called himself "Nothing" in the sense that Nothing wasn't Light, Dark, or Grey, but truly a force of itself with no defining themes, stigmas, or actions. It takes the actions you want it to, or the ones you see in it by those who use it.**_

_**I really hope this explanation helped some, because I would really hate to lose any readers over a misconception.**_

_**Now, with that crap done, onto the show!**_

**Chapter 3: Ever Faithful Severus **

* * *

><p>"But I still don't understand; why me? Why would all of you people want to serve me?" Harry said in sheer disbelief as the people he had met not even a full day ago were bowed before him.<p>

Just hours ago he was sitting in a classroom with Draco, who was now amongst the kneeling people. Then Narcissa, Draco's mother, had come and taken both Draco and him to a beautiful house he had seen at the end of Privet Drive. Soon after they arrived Narcissa had a "helper", which he later learned was a house-elf, prepare dinner while he and Draco watched television in the sitting room.

After about two hours of that, Harry and Draco were called into the main room where six adults were standing. Draco had been walking in before Harry, so by the time Harry had walked in Draco was already by the adults, and when Harry stepped through the doorway they all dropped to their knees and kneel before him like knights of the King or something.

It was then Harry started spouting out questions like a fire hose, and each of them repeated the same thing over and over; "because you are our Lord and Master, Lord Potter", and while Harry found it all quite amusing, it still didn't answer his questions. Though at least now, twenty minutes after the initial shock is gone, he was able to regain his senses and looked at each of the bowing people.

The first and most upfront was Draco. The adult directly behind him was their summer school teacher, Professor Severus Snape? To the man's left were Narcissa and a crazy and insane looking woman in a gothic black dress. To Severus's right was… Lord Malfoy? And Professor Dolohov? Then there was some woman in black robes who looked slightly like an unusual officer.

Harry was now even more shocked than anything, so he did the one thing he had been holding back for the last twenty minutes.

He fainted.

He collapsed in a heap onto the floor beside the doorway as his faithful followers looked up to see him.

* * *

><p>Draco went to him with Bellatrix hot on his heels. She and Draco fought a bit over who would check him over, but Draco won out by saying that Harry would rather see his nice new friend than some crazy goth lady if he woke up. Bellatrix may have been insane, but she was still smart and knew that Draco's logic was sound.<p>

"He's down, and out. It looks like he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon." Draco said as he gently touched Harry's face. Severus got up from his kneeling position and walked over while the others got up as well.

"He'll awaken soon enough, and from there we shall see how things go." Snape said as he gave his wand a wave and Harry's unconscious body floated away and up the stairs into the master bedroom of the house.

"As for now we should get everything ready for him." Snape said as he looked to the person on the furthest right, who was nodding as she thought to herself.

This woman was Madam Amelia Susan Bones, the celebrated Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was a completely unbiased person with very stern views on the world. So it stood to question why she was willingly kneeling to a six year-old boy. The answer to said question: Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy showed her everything of the boy's life and exactly who sent Harry Potter, her new Lord and Master, to said life. They told her that Dumbledore may not have known, or that he never knew it was so bad, but she knew for a fact that some things needed changing. If the savoir of the Wizarding world was living with Muggles and abused by them, then she wanted to help put a stop to it. She knew all about Dumbledore and his Order of te Phoenix, just like she knew all about Voldemort and his Death Eater. She had not been in the Order, and she had an intense hatred for Death Eaters, so she decided that aligning with Lord Harry Potter would be the best solution. True, she could have jus stayed with the Ministry and not done anything, but with Fudge as Minister and the Wizarding world's hero being abused and hated for _no damn _reason tell me; what would you have done?

"Any news from the Ministry, Amelia?" Snape asked as they all gathered at the kitchen table.

"No, nothing too big… except that Fudge is being his campaign for Minister." Amelia said with a frown as the others followed. Draco fidgeted in his seat as he knew next to nothing of what they were talking about. Lucius and Snape caught the action and told him that he could go upstairs to alert them to when Harry awoke.

"Why in the name of Merlin is that man running?" Narcissa said as she leaned back into her chair, too exasperated to even groan.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing; the man's an idiot, so he won't win. Not when old Barty and Dumbledore is his competition." Amelia said as Snape shook his head.

"Dumbledore will never accept the job. I do not know why, but he has been quite clear in his refusal of the position." Snape said as Lucius nodded while Bella got up and began moving around the kitchen, curious of all the muggle devices within it.

"I know that, but Fudge just may have a shot at it with that capture of Sirius Black five years ago." Amelia said as Snape and Lucius exchanged looks.

"About that, Madam Bones." Lucius began as he laced his hands together and leaned forward, "The capture of Sirius Black was not at all a true victory, but a disgrace to our very government."

"How so, Lucius?" Amelia asked with a raised brow.

"Sirius Black was framed, and Peter Pettigrew, whom our system gave an Order of Merlin First Class to, is still alive and in hiding… somewhere." Snape said as Amelia's eyebrow rose higher to convey her surprise.

"Well then… why did you not say this five _years _ago? If the man is innocent as you state, then why is he still in Azkaban?" Amelia asked as Lucius nodded gravely.

"Sad to say, but he was sentenced without trial. Even my influence has it's limits and Minister Bagnold will not here of poor Sirius's release. She insists that he is guilty without evidence and that any means of a trial is a slap in the face of the poor dead Peter Pettigrew and the 12 muggles he killed." Lucius drawled smoothly as Bella continued to look about the kitchen, paying no attention to the stupid subject when they could be making her Lord Harry Potter stronger.

"Well then, we'll have to-"

"Our Lord is awake, and he's asking for you, Professor Snape." Draco said as burst into the kitchen, his face a small tint of pink on his cheeks as he smiled to everyone in the room. Lucius and Narcissa raised their brows at the blush and smile. They didn't know what went on upstairs, but whatever it was caused Draco either great embarrassment or-

"I'll be going then. And Bella put that down; we mustn't touch what isn't ours." Snape said as he swept from the room, robes billowing out as he did. He moved up the stairs, Draco at his heels as he reached the doors to their Master's room. He raised a brow as Draco straightened himself up, but did the same himself before he pushed up the doors.

There, inside the room, sitting up in the large and comfortable bed, with many pillows about him that made him look a procelain doll, was Harry James Potter, their Lord and Master until their last breath. He was blinking at Snape as the man came to the side of the bed and knelt down like a knight in service to his king. Briefly Harry was reminded of King Arthur, especially when Draco came up beside Snape and did the same.

"You summoned me, my Lord." Snape drawled out in a toneless voice as he kept his head bowed.

"Um… yes, I suppose. I guess Draco was right, and it all really _wasn't_ a dream…" Harry said, more to himself than Snape. Harry blinked owlishly as he really tried to understand just what the bloody hell was going on. Finally deciding that it was best to simple play along until he got answers, he cleared his throat while he thought up a way to get those answers.

"Um… right… well… umm… Draco, leave us for just a moment. I'd like a word with Professor Snape alone." Harry finally said, since it would be best to get the adult to give him answers. Draco looked just a bit hurt, but he nodded his head and began toward the door.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry said serenely as he saw the slight hurt expression and hesitation. Draco legs looked like they nearly gave out as he stumbled slightly in one of his steps. Just before the door closed, Harry thought for a moment that he saw a red blush on Draco's face, but that was probably his glasses playing tricks on him. They did have to be fixed again, after all.

"My Lord…" Snape said, just to remind Harry that he was still there and to get his Master from staring after Draco. He waved his hand at Harry, but was secretly putting up silencing charms. He didn't need Bella or Lucius being nosy when it was he who had been called for a private talk.

"Oh, um… right. Umm… let's see… um, rise, Professor Snape, and please have… um… a seat." Harry said, trying to seem as into the role as Snape must have wanted him to be. Before Harry could pat the side of the large bed, Snape had a wooden stick out. The Professor waved it at the air beside him once and a beautifully hand-crafted chair appeared out of _nowhere_.

Harry tried _very _hard not to gape at it, but his mouth seemed to not want to obey him as Snape was, because it dropped low as he stared at the chair that Snape had sat in; which he made out of _thin air _if you needed a reminder.

"Umm… right. So, Professor Snape-"

"Call me Severus, my Lord. It is only befitting." Severus said as Harry flustered, but nodded.

"Right, then… Severus. Please tell me why you're calling me your Lord." Harry said, trying to make it come out as a command rather than the bewildered and stumbled mess it did.

"That is, because from the time that you were one year-old, I and a few others have chosen you as our Lord and Master." Severus replied as Harry nodded meekly, the information taking time to process, but eventually he took it all it with some graceful and complete confusion.

From the time he was one? It wasn't surprising considering that there were royals who were always placed in these situations, but him? Never! His father was a drunk, lazy man and his mother was a… t-tramp. How could he be anyone's Lord and Master? He couldn't even get Dudley to put down his tenth piece of the Cake of the Day.

"Umm… not to sound rude, Severus, but I think you've got the wrong guy. I'm not someone's, _anyone's_, _your_, Lord. I simply _can't_ be." Harry said as Snape raised a brow at the hint of hysteria in Harry's voice.

"Trust me when I say my Lord that you are my one and only Master. I would gladly die for you." Snape said without a hint of emotion in his tone as he silently added that it and everything he did, would, and shall do would be all in the glorious name of Lily Evans and her child; Harry Potter.

"I really think that you're confusing me with someone else. Was all this the reason that Lord Malfoy came to our home? Did he confuse me with Dudley or something? Is that the reason that you keep calling your Lord, because you're confusing me with him?" Harry said as Snape's face nearly contorted in full anger, but he suppressed it to only show in his eyes.

"My Lord, we could never confuse you with that _mountain troll _of a boy. No my Lord, we are not confusing you with your… _cousin_." Severus said as he practically hissed out his last word.

"So it's really me then? I'm really your… Lord and Master then?" Harry asked as he was sure that Severus looked ready to kill something.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus said simply as Harry lay back in the bed, closing his eyes briefly. He needed to know why, and what was going to happen. He opted for the second since it seemed more of what a real Lord would ask.

"What's going to happen then? What does this mean for me now?" Harry asked as he reopened his eyes and gazed at Severus.

"Nothing as of right now. When we're done here you shall rest for the night, and then we shall begin plans tomorrow." Severus answered as Harry nodded, choosing to just go with the flow of things for now.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the first question popped back into Harry's head. He really wanted to know why a group of people decided that, at the time, a one year-old should be their Lord and Master. He was seemly wondering if they were alright in the head. It wouldn't do to have loony and stupid servants now, would it?<p>

"Severus… why, if you don't mind me asking, are you and all these others willingly serving me? I mean, I just don't understand. I can't quite grasp why you would. I'm just a kid, maybe a bit smarter than the average, but even then I'm nothing special." Harry said, basically pleading that it was a mistake. Snape took it all in stride though, only allowing his raised brow to convey all the emotions he was going through and all the looks he was using.

"I guess that it would be best to start at the beginning then, my Lord." Snape said as Harry nodded.

"It all began the night of the Dark Lord, Voldemort killed your parents. Yes! I know what you've been told, but rest assured my Lord that everything I say is true, and that everything up until now shall be made clear. Now, as I was saying, it all began the night your parents were killed and you survived; killing Voldemort as an infant. When I found out I immediately when to see if the tales were true. I went to Voldemort's lair and could not gain entrance, which meant that everything that was said was true. In my… grief for your mother, I pledged to an old man named Dumbledore that I would protect you. I later began to think that the old man's way of protecting you wasn't enough and that, in the memory and honor of your mother, I should take it upon myself to help you more. As I thought more and more onto I began to realize just everything that you, a single child, would be up against, so I wanted to help even more. That was when it came to me. I could train you, guide you, and mentor you. I became so entranced in my thoughts that I began to have thoughts of servicing and following you." Severus said as Harry sat up straighter, trying to seem like Snape's choices weren't for the worst.

"It occurred to me that that one thought was right. You _are _your mother's child, and that in its self would make you extremely powerful. And, as much as I really detest having to admit, _Potter's _genes would guarantee that power and perhaps much more of it. Fortunately, I was right… though still grudgingly." Snape said as Harry raised a brow, trying to seem casual about it. He realized that if he paid attention enough, then he could hear the soft, endearing, and loving tone that Snape used when he spoke of his mother. Though it didn't take any attention at all to hear the causal venom Snape had when he spoke of his father. Harry briefly wondered what it was all about, but pushed the thoughts away for later.

"It all made me realize that you would become just what I would want in a leader. With my guidance and training, you would become an ideal leader. But, I knew you couldn't be just a leader. No, you would need to become a Master, a Lord to rival and _crush _all others. Leaders are questioned, but Lords and Masters are not unless the individual wishes to meet a horrible fate, especially in the case of Voldemort. That's was when I had my second stroke of intelligent that day. You would need many more people than just myself, even if I am powerful force to content with all my own, if I should speak so arrogantly. No, you would need more than me, and I thought at the time that the three people around me at the time would be a _perfect _start." Snape said as he began to grin. Harry's mind was so boggled that the only thing he could do was just as he was always trained to do by the Dursleys; just nod and smile. He shook his head, he needed to be more tactful than that.

"Who were near you, Severus?" Harry asked, trying so hard to seem casual in his new found role that his voice came a bit higher making him sound like a perfect girl. If Snape had noticed, then he didn't show it.

"Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange, my Lord. They were the most ideal people to have as your followers. I couldn't have picked better servants to you than them. I wanted you to have Bella, but I had a doubled or maybe even _tripled_ reason for it. The first and foremost was because she is a powerful witch and with her at your beck and call many people would simply roll-over at the very _sight _of her. The second was to cripple Voldemort should he actually still be alive as some speculate. She is extremely loyal to whoever her master as at the time, and she would sooner suffer fates worse than death rather than displease, or fail her lord. The third reason, I think was simply to keep her from being a threat later on should Voldemort come back. She was very loyal to him, and it would not do to have her as an enemy." Snape said, but then paused as Harry remembered the two women from before he fainted. If he had to pick, he figured that Bellatrix Lestrange was the crazy, insane looking one that practically lay at the floor when he entered the foyer.

"Then there was Lucius. He was all too easy to have follow my lead. He and I have been good friends since my first school day, even though he's five years older than I. He has always found my judgment best and so when I went to Voldemort, so did he. During the panic and celebration in Voldemort's fall Lucius waited to see what I would do, and when I declared you my Lord he, unhesitatingly, did the same. He knows that I would never follow anyone that was not worth following. To be completely honest though my Lord, I think he only follows my decisions because they are never ones without… a certain degree of amusement." Snape paused again as Harry's eyes widened, not for the first or even tenth time since they began talking. Lord Malfoy was _his _servant? The irony alone was just too much for Harry to comprehend without his head hurting.

"The last of the first three was Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius and mother of young Draco. Normally, Narcissa is a very proud woman, yet when it comes to the safety and well-being of her family, she'll do anything to ensure that they are protected. She cares deeply about her husband and son, displaying a fierce and protective temper on their behalf as well as ruthless determination to keep them safe. She cares so fondly for them that she has lied in the _face _of Voldemort, the _most _powerful dark wizard in history, _more _than _once_. I knew that if I could hook the others in, then she would have no choice but to do the same to keep them safe. Though I must admit that if one of the three didn't agree with me, then the other two won't follow, so that in itself a cycle work." Severus said as Harry nodded, getting more and more comfortable as he listened to Snape.

"So… you're telling me that for some reason you wanted to serve me, because of my mother and a promise you made. Then you manipulated three more people into doing so." Harry said as Snape nodded. Harry didn't feel like thinking over just how many questions he had, or even why four fully grown adults thought it a good idea of following a one year at the time. However, he was wondering just how many more people had "come into his serve", and along with questions about who Voldemort was, why he had killed his parents, and tried to kill him as well. He was also wondering why he had survived said killing, and what he'd be doing to be sure that he wasn't killed indefinitely. Then he remembered that Severus had said something about training, but he could always ask about that later.

"Severus…" Harry started as Snape looked up at him.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Please tell me of everyone in my service." Harry commanded softly as Severus nodded. Thank goodness that he was getting better at that...

"As I said before, there is myself, Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco though he's not taken the Unbreakable Vow like the rest of us. There is also Antonin Dolohov, your godfather Sirius Black, the goblin Griphook, Amelia Bones a higher-up in the Ministry of Magic, and Bella's husband Rodolphus Lestrange. There are others, but they have not taken the vow and they only know that we all serve a new master that is not "light or dark" as we said. They expressed their willingness and readiness to serve one who is not as… unhealthy for one's life as Voldemort, or as… disenchanted as Dumbledore. Should you see fit for them to join, I shall take you to them when you are ready." Snape said as Harry nodded attentively. He could hear about this Dumbledore character later, but he wanted to know something else now.

"Tell me, Severus; why are you _really_ so interested in having me protected, and having me surrounded by servants and followers?" Harry asked as he could tell that the real reason had something to do with his mother. Severus wished he could lie to his Lord, but the damn vow would never let him lie to Harry.

"It is all because of your mother, my Lord. Upon overhearing a prophecy which involved you, my Lord, I immediately informed my then-master of its contents. I had no idea that it would lead to the murder of your mother, Lily, and your father, Potter. I will never forgive myself for that stupid and foolish decision. I can only tell you that it was the biggest mistake I ever made within my whole life, and probably always will be. I was _completely _devastated by Lily's death. Before her death, I had asked Dumbledore, the leader of the Light and the Order of the Phoenix, to hide her, you, and Potter. He did, but that fool Pettigrew was a coward who told Voldemort where they were hiding. After her death, Dumbledore used my depression over it to convince me of my decision to protect you. Around the time before I decided to serve, I swore the rest of my life to protecting her son, Harry Potter, from any and all dangers that I could, in her memory." Snape said as Harry raised an eyebrow. Both for the undertone of deep-seeded depression in Snape's tone, and at just how similar that sounded to a book he had read while hiding from Dudley in the library at school.

"You… loved my mother, didn't you Severus?" Harry said quietly as Snape's face turned from a cold, emotionless mask only to shatter into complete surprise and shock. Had he really been that transparent in his words? He must have, because a _six year-old _had figured him out! Oh well… no sense in hiding anything now…

"Yes, yes I did, my Lord. She was everything a beautiful person could be and more. She was kind-hearted, caring, selfless, beautiful, intelligent, brave, gifted, beautiful, short-tempered, creative, fun-loving, beautiful, and incredibly sweet. She was the most wonderful person I had ever had the pleasure of knowing! And your _wretched_ _father_ didn't _deserve_ her love and attention!" Severus said, his voice growing louder and more furious after he described Lily in which he used a peaceful and loving tone. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he saw Harry look at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

Snape, for the most part, couldn't remember the immediate last time he had ever lost his temper like he had when he remembered Lily marrying of Potter. The last time he _could _remember, which was his second worst memory and mistake, was when he had called Lily a Mudblood in a fit of anger and humiliation after Potter had caused said humiliation. After that day, he took it upon himself to learn Occlumency that very year, simply to keep him from ever making such a mistake ever again. When Lily wouldn't forgive him, he studied mind-magic even more, learning Legilimency and other mental magic as well. After Hogwarts and when he became a true Death Eater, he finalized his skills as an Occulmens. He had been so good at the skill of shielding his mind that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort fully trusted him because he could quite easily hide his thoughts, feelings, and emotions from either one or both at the same time.

Severus sighed, knowing that he had, as Muggles would say, "opened up a can of worms". Harry deserved to know exactly how he felt. So, Severus thought over his choices for a few moments before coming to one decision. He approached the bed, and then went on bended knee before taking Harry's hand in his own. He kissed it as a faithful servant would do the feet of their master's robes, and then spoke.

"Permission to speak honestly, my Lord." Severus asked as Harry raised a brow at the man's actions, but nodded all the same.

"My Lord, I know that you do not understand the loyalty that so many of your followers will now feel towards you, but know this; I and they all, with the exception of Draco, have sworn an oath, an Unbreakable Vow, before you and magic that I would serve you in any capacity that you may require of me. Your word is my law to follow, and it is my duty and _privilege_ to follow it. I would lay down my life for you in an instant, and if you ordered it I would strike down your enemies with _great_ pleasure. I am your faithful servant, and though you do not know all my duties nor abilities, know that I will follow and fulfill each one of your requests and needs to the best of those abilities. It matters not to me, the name of your family only that you are my Lord and Master. Though my Lord, I hope that you will forgive me, if my thoughts of your father, does not match my esteem and loyalty for you." Severus said as he ended with a smirk, before quickly bowing his head. Harry took his other hand and patted Severus's hand as he smiled at the hook-nosed man. If this guy truly loved his mother, then why shouldn't he feel bitter toward his father? Though Harry knew he wasn't getting the full story, he knew that he'd be finding it out quickly enough.

"Anything else you would like to add before I take away your candid speech?" harry asked so that Severus could let it all out.

"Other than the fact that your mother was the world's greatest gift and your father was a swine of a man? No, my Lord." Snape said as Harry chuckled. Bitter people were always so funny to him.

"Well then Severus, I think this is the beginning of a very great master-servant relationship." Harry said with a kind smile as Severus nodded, a ghost of a smile dawning his face.

This Harry Potter may have _looked_ like Potter, but he was truly and beautifully, the son of Lily Demeter Evans. Yes, this truly would be a great turn in his life. Maybe with this, Lily would finally be smiling down at him from heaven while Potter did the same from hell…


	4. Nothing in My Way

_**Chapter 4: Nothing in My Way**_

* * *

><p>"Is that all Severus?" Harry asked kindly from atop his throne as Severus and Bellatrix knelt at the feet of the steps that ascended to his throne, heads bowed. He never truly understood why they felt the need to kneel and bow, even after four years of him telling them they didn't have to, but he would always admit that he felt amused when they came in the next day and did so anyway.<p>

"Yes my Lord, they are right outside awaiting you." Severus said as Harry nodded, turning his attention to Bellatrix.

He knew that Severus hated working with her on any mission, but they would both have to admit (stubbornly and grudgingly) that they were practically unstoppable together when they worked. Each and every mission he gave them together was fulfilled to the letter, and then with an attachment of even further success.

He loved having Bellatrix around. She always wanted to prove herself worthy, or that she was the most faithful to him. He knew she was trying to prove it not only to him, but to herself as well. He and Severus had talked about her time as a Death Eater, back when she was under the "care" of Voldemort. He had seen the memories of her being beaten or cursed in front her fellow Death Eaters even if she had tried her hardest to accomplish her Lord's wishes. She was his most loyal, and he treated her like all the others; trash. Harry knew that Bellatrix deserved much better than that with all her enthusiasm, loyalty, and daring. She was the perfect and ideal servant. She was obedient and yet still fiery. She was _his _Bella.

"Bella, my dear, what do you think." Harry asked as he leaned forward slightly, knowing Bellatrix loved being rewarded with being able to have his undivided attention. Her head shot up as she tried very hard to suppress her smile.

"My Lord, all three are just what we need. Though I do not like any of them personally, even I can't deny that having them in your service would be wise and very much needed." Bellatrix said as she reveled in the feel of her master's eyes on her. She simply _loved _having his attention, and seeing his emerald green eyes filled with rabid curiosity at her every word. When he nodded with that kind smile of his it made her feel things that she never felt from Voldemort, the most prominent; the feeling of being wanted.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you as well, Severus. You both have served me well today, as you have every day. Simply brilliant. You may go, Bella. Severus, please stay." Harry said kindly as he flashed them another kind smile. He knew that Bellatrix liked his smile because it showed how pleased he was with her, but he also knew that Severus liked his smile because it was exactly like his mother Lily's smile. Bellatrix got up and walked out, not even frowning at the fact that she knew Severus would be needed for the bonding ceremony of their newest recruits. Though she was smiling because she knew that later, Harry would want her to be the one to bond even more recruits into serving her Master.

When the door closed Severus stayed in his kneeling position as Harry got up from his throne.

Harry dressed in flowing dark black and crimson robes. He wore his glasses well since now they seemed to bring out his eyes instead of hiding them, giving him an ever curious scholarly look. His hair was still a mess, but it was one of things his servants, especially the younger ones, found charming about him. Though atop his mess of dark hair was a dark-crimson tassel hat that had a golden tassel. With a wave of his hand sparkling dust was thrown from the sleeve of his robes and whirled around the room until it came into a cloud in front of Snape. The cloud seemed to take form, until it came into the shape of Lily Evans. Severus raised his head as he looked into the eyes of the dust cloud, the Lily-cloud smiling at him in an endearing manner. Harry smiled as he parted his lips and began to speak, the dust-cloud doing as he did.

"_Thank you, Severus. You've done so well. Please, continue to do so until we meet again_." the cloud Lily said with a warm smile as Snape felt his heart melt at her words. It was her voice, and she had spoken to him so kindly. He would do just as she said. He would do anything she said…

The dust-Lily bent down at him and stroked his cheek while still smiling as she slowly dissolved back into dust particles, which traveled back to Harry's hand. She was almost completely gone when he touched her hand, not caring if his mind knew she wasn't really there, but that his heart loved it all the same. Harry could be so kind, and yet so cruel at times like these… The worst part of it was that Harry knew exactly what he was doing. Harry knew exactly how to make Snape feel happy and light, or like his heart was breaking all over again. If Snape had ever failed Harry, which had only been once, moments like these were his punishment. Lily would shoot him a disapproving look, and then remind him of how disappointed she was in him. She would, at the end of his punishment, forgive him only on the promise that he would do better next time and continue to watch over Harry.

It was those times that Severus almost completely forgot that it was Harry controlling Lily…

"Severus…" Harry said as he sat back atop his throne, putting the dust away in a small floo powder pouch. Severus was oh so easy to make happy, and control…

"Yes, my Lord…" Severus said as he got back into his role. The situation happened far too often for him to be as deeply upset as he once was at the sudden disappearance of Lily's form. He knew that he needed to keep serving Harry rightfully. It's what Lily would have wanted…

"Please, call them in. I'd like to meet them now." Harry said as Severus nodded, and with a flick of his now out wand, opened the to large double doors.

* * *

><p>As the doors opened two boys and an older woman stood just outside of them. The two boys looked to be twins, and the woman was dressed like the matron of a school. The two twin boys were Fred and George Weasley while the woman was Poppy Pomfrey. Harry raised a brow as the three walked in. He knew of the Weasleys, but he had never met any of them. From what he knew of their family, they were poor even by wizard standards, and that they were very close to one another. Snape had told him that even though he didn't like the family too much, he still wished that he lived in a family like theirs. Though Lucius had said they were a disgrace to the name of wizards because they were "blood-traitors", and filth who associated with muggles and mudbloods alike. Needless to say, Harry wasn't pleased when he learned what a blood-traitor and mudblood were. He had Severus punish Lucius for his prejudice ideas against half-bloods, muggle-borns, magical creatures, and those that supported them. Lucius and all the others had learned very quickly just how furious and vengeful Harry could get. Lucius was very lucky to have been punished by Snape, instead of by Harry himself, and that was the common conscience of everyone; being dealt with by Harry was a fate worse than death itself.<p>

Harry also knew of Madam Pomfrey, but had never met her either. Each and every person he asked about her had not one bad word to say about her. They all said that she didn't care about Light and Dark, but that if a person was injured, then she would treat them. That had made Harry want to recruit her even more. Even Bellatrix could not find a mean thing to say about her. Even fact, Bellatrix casual respected the matron, and that was more than enough for Harry to make his final decision about contacting her with his offer.

"Good morning, Madam Pomfrey, Fred and George Weasley. Thank you for coming all this way into the muggle word to meet with me. I apologize about not having come and see you here himself, but I'm sure you understand." Harry said with a kind smile on his face as he gave off a benevolent air of power and grace. The twins had the same shocked expression as they slapped their hands over the other's mouth to stop them from gasping. Madam Pomfrey gasped as she did the same, but they were all heard. Harry Potter was the Lord they had heard about from Snape? The Harry Potter!

Harry merely chuckled quietly. He was always amused when people seemed to recognize him from their children's tales or from fame he did not want. He didn't want the fame, but he could bear with using it to his advantage in these types of situations.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked kindly as he stood from his throne and walked down the steps from it.

"You're Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived and defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Pomfrey gasped out as Harry didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, sigh and shake his head light with a chuckle.

"Honestly, you people and your sayings…" Harry sighed out as Madam Pomfrey blushed slightly.

"We've heard-" George started off as Harry groaned mentally.

"about you-" Fred cut in as Harry sighed slightly at their wordplay. He could easily tell which was which from a soft sweep of their surface thoughts.

"from our-"

"parents."

"They think-"

"that you're bloody brilliant."

"Almost-"

"as great as Dumbledore." Harry eyebrow twitched ever so slightly when the words left Fred's mouth and reached his ears.

As far as he knew Dumbledore was brilliant, yes, but the man lacked _intent _with his brilliance. Learning under Death Eaters, Severus, and Amelia taught him that intent was everything, and if your intent wasn't strong enough, then your power suffered for it. From what Severus had told him Dumbledore's intent was only to defeat Voldemort, and then… nothing. That wasn't great enough. You had to have a bigger purpose than just defeating one great enemy. If Harry was in the bearded-man's shoes, he'd have taken the Minister job just to be sure no one like Voldemort ever came about again, and he'd start by killing the snake-man himself. After all, it just wouldn't do to have such people like Voldemort walking about if you were really trying to change things.

"They also knew-"

"your parents too."

"That's nice." Harry said as he tapped his chin. It really did sound nice. Perhaps he'd finally be able to hear some unbiased or at least causal good stories about his mother and father (especially his father).

"Yeah it is." George said as he and Fred looked at each other. Harry wasn't sure what kind of twin telepathy they were doing, but he sure as hell knew they were doing it with the look they shared.

"I see… so then, let us get down to the reach your all here. I'm sure you'd all like some lunch before you leave." Harry said as he turned about and walked back up to his throne after shaking hands with the twins, and kissing Madam Pomfrey's.

"Oh I couldn't." Madam Pomfrey declined politely, but a soft grumble from her stomach spoke otherwise.

"Please, I insist, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said as he smiled at her.

"Well… if you insist…" Pomfrey said as she nodded. She hadn't had breakfast, and she was a tad-bit hungry… just a tad-bit… okay, maybe _really _hungry, because she had skipped dinner last night as well…

"Excellent, now let us get to business. You three are interested in joining me, but I must ask: Why?" Harry inclined as he laced his hands together.

"Well, we've gotten a bit tired of all this talk about how Dumbledore is _so _great, and how he's _so _smart." Fred began as George nodded. Pomfrey looked as if she wanted to argue, but held her tongue since it wasn't her fight. Harry raised a brow as he glanced at her. She was obviously a big support of the aged man.

"Yeah, it's gets really old, _really _fast. We're starting our second year at Hogwarts this year, and so we want to start things off… the right way, if you know what we mean." George said with a wink at the end as Harry merely chuckled in response. Pomfrey's cheeks were a bit pink as she held in whatever comments she wanted to make, but it really wasn't her place to tell them anything. After all she was here herself…

"So you two wish to serve me as an act of rebellion? How amusing…" Harry said as he nodded. As misguided as they were, he would use that misdirection to his _and _their advantage. He turned his full attention to Pomfrey, waiting for her to begin her own explanation as he leaned back into his chair a bit.

"Well… I'm here because of what Severus has said and shown me about your life. The only people who knew where you were, were Dumbledore, Minerva, Hagrid, and myself. Dumbledore wouldn't even tell the members of his Order where you were hidden, and he told Severus for some reason I'm not sure of. I had trusted Dumbledore to ensure that you had a loving home, and he told me you did. But, as he looked into my eyes, with that bold as brass lie, I would always notice the twinkle in his eyes dim. I should have checked in on you, Minerva told me not to, and I trusted her to, but I know for a fact that Dumbledore told her to tell me not to, and for her not to check on you as well…" Pomfrey said as Harry raised a brow with only a slight chuckle.

"Something amusing, my Lord?" Snape asked as he made his presence known beside George. Snape's eyebrow was raised as he watched Harry. He didn't see one funny thing about the new information that Pomfrey had so graciously given them.

"He feels remorse, regret, and sadness for what he did to me. I find it funny that he did it, hid it, and felt guilt the entire time, probably even now." Harry said in an amused tone. It wasn't his fault that he found people to be so amusingly simple or one-dimensioned. Even the great Dumbledore couldn't get over his grief enough to check on the child he had practically damned. It was just funny to him. The others gave him looks, even if they tried to hide them and Snape was still blank faced and minded, but his eyes said it all.

"As I was saying; I should have done my job instead of listening to Dumbledore do his. He just as well sent you to hell from what I saw, and I should have put my foot down. I can mend broken bones in a heartbeat, and can re-grow them a week, but what you experienced and what you've had to endure in that home was and may forever be beyond any healing I could ever do. I'm a healer, and it was my job to be sure that you were safe and well taken care of while Dumbledore ran his school or went after Voldemort. I failed in that job, and I owe you so much for that one series of failures. The only way to repay you is to be sure that it never happens again. And if serving under you, and following you to whatever end is how I repay it, then so be it." Pomfrey said, ending in a graceful bow as Harry raised a brow at her bowed form. She didn't have to serve him. Just the love, and loyalty she was showing was enough for him. But then again, he needed a follower and medic-servant that were skilled in healing. Plus, he could use her abilities to train other healers and have them work to improve the medical world. He'd just let her believe whatever she wanted to for now, and repay her kindness later on. Perhaps a nice long vacation somewhere of her choice with all expenses paid…? Perhaps…

Harry rose from his throne, walking down the steps as he smiled gently at all four of them, "Well then, it seems that the three of you are intend on joining me. I'm quite glad actually. It fills my heart with joy to have more people join me. Shall we begin then?" Harry said as he held out both his hands. The twins grabbed one as Pomfrey grabbed the other. Severus's wand was out in an instant as he pointed it at their joined hands.

* * *

><p>"What shall we do now, my Lord?" Severus asked as he followed Harry down a hall. Harry smiled absently at the moving painting along the walls before he seemed to come back to reality, looking at Severus with a kind eye.<p>

"Well, I have just a few things I wish to do this week before my birthday." Harry said as they continued down the expanded hall. Expanding charms… they did wonders in making a one-story house on Privet Drive into a mansion like no other…

"Those would be?" Severus asked as Harry glanced back at him.

"Just a few… simple things. I'd like to have my first visit to Diagon Alley-"

"But, my Lord. If they know you know about magic, then-"

"I know Severus, but when I go I shall simply use the alias I have always used when in Gringotts; Thanatos Black." Harry said as Severus visible relaxed at that.

They had used quite a large amounts of galleons in order to create the alias Thanatos Black, uncle to Sirius and all the other Blacks of his generation. It helped Harry claim everything that was his, but without revealing himself to any more than three goblins with one of them being made his servant.

"Yes, I do believe that Griphook wanted to see you after your birthday. As you know, in the Wizarding World, the age of eleven is a magical one. By the age of seven one's magic is unleashed in it's full untapped potential. The age of eleven is when it's finally settled within the magical core, though still weak and untapped. This is the age in which wizards have always believed proper for one to begin their magical education. Once this age is reached, a wizard from the last if his line may take on all things that are from their line. Which means-" Severus was explaining until he was interrupted by a blond blur jumping Harry.

"You get to have all the things from the Potter's vault." Draco said as he hugged Harry's middle. Harry chuckled a bit as he smoothed his hand through Draco's hair.

"Yes, but what of my "magical guardian"? Don't they have a say in if I'm ready or not?" Harry asked coldly as he thought of Dumbledore.

The man may have been great, kind, and even slightly smarter than the average genius, but that didn't excuse all the mistakes the man had already made concerning him and Severus. Harry understood the old man's views very well, and knew that he has only good intentions, but he would not allow the old man to meddle with peoples' lives and their free will. People were not pawns to be used in another's schemes! If you wanted pawns, then get servants like Bellatrix. While Harry dearly loved the woman for her utter devotion and loyalty, he knew that she had only been a loyal pawn to Voldemort, but not (and never) to him.

"He will have no say in this decision should you wish him not to. It is only when you agree with him shall he ever have the power to make any choices for you." Severus said as Harry nodded.

"Good, then I'll be my own person soon, and I shall claim the title of Lord Black along with Lord Potter." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and began walking again.

Severus followed behind the pair with a slight smile on his face. He knew of Draco's affections for Harry, but he frowned when he thought of Harry's amusement and friendly vibes for Draco. Snape frowned even deeper when he thought over the Malfoy family heritage.

The Malfoy family, as everyone in the Wizarding World knew, were descended from Veela, but Draco was made even more potent by the fact that so were the Blacks. Though the Blacks were also descend of at least two other magical creatures. Anyways, that made Draco at least a half-Veela.

When a young Veela set their sights on a person an attachment was made, whether it was friendly or a simple childhood crush. If that attachment continued, it would form a bond. Over the years, the bond would only grow stronger, and over the past five years, Harry and Draco's bond had only grown stronger. He wondered if the Veela magic within Draco would turn Draco into a-

"Severus, were you listening?" Harry asked in an amused tone as he surveyed Snape's small jump of surprise.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I was thinking on other… matters that would need to be brought to your attention later." Snape said as Harry chuckled, Draco hanging off Harry's arm lovingly. Severus stole a glance at Draco's form. The boy's eyes seemed brighter, his hair just a bit longer and more silk-like. His lips pinker and his eyelashes more… feminine. It was all happening far faster than he would have thought.

"Well, we'll speak about those matters whenever you wish to bring them to my attention. As I was saying, after Diagon Alley, I'd like to visit Sirius in Azkaban-"

"As Thanatos?" Snape asked since he knew that either he or Amelia would have to bring Harry there. It was just a shame that Sirius couldn't know that it was really Harry that visited him ever month or so…

"Yes, but I feel saddened over the fact that I can't tell Sirius it's me. That fool Fudge will pay for his mistakes, but for now I mustn't draw attention to myself nor Sirius. His life is far more important to me." Harry said as Draco hugged him again. Severus tried not to watch, but his eyes were drawn in concern when he heard Draco sigh lovingly as Harry hugged him back.

"I'm sure he understands, my Lord. But as for your lessons in all the need-to-know magics…" Snape said, trying to steer the conversation and atmosphere toward something that would get Draco off of Harry.

"Oh yes, I've been meaning to ask about that. What have I learned so far since last year?" Harry asked as he stepped away from Draco. The blond boy's bottom lip quivered as he pouted from the lost of contact. He wasn't even sure why, but not being in Harry's arms felt like he was losing a limb or something.

"You have learned all your lessons well, my Lord, even though Occlumency took longer than we would have liked. I must also admit that Transfiguration and Charms took a bit longer than we thought, but your Potions, Dueling, and Spell-casting lessons went by even quicker than we thought possible. Also, your meditations into Voldemort's thoughts and memories this year have given you his experience and knowledge while still retaining your own being. Have you figured out a way to retain your Parseltongue abilities without him?" Snape said as Harry nodded and moved his hair from over his scar.

"Yes, and I have found many more interesting facts as well. Tell me, what do you know of Horcuxes?" Harry asked as Severus looked slightly confused.

"Nothing, my Lord. Would you like me to start some research?" Snape asked as Harry shook his head.

"No, since I now have more knowledge on the subject than you would ever find. While Tom may have discarded some pieces of knowledge as weak and useless, I have found them to be quite useful, and far more valuable than he did. Like the knowledge of Blood wards and Love magic." Harry said conversationally as Draco seemly hung at his arm with a semi-confused face. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he knew that Harry would explain it if it was of any importance to him.

"Blood wards? Love magic?" Snape asked, not so confused, but more curious.

"Yes, Severus. Love magic is what allowed me to live when I was attacked as an infant. My mother, may she rest in peace, sacrificed herself for me and gave me the ultimate protection from Tom. Then, after I was placed with my dear Aunt and Uncle, Dumbledore created Blood wards that would protect and hide me from Tom so long as I was welcomed at Number Four Privet Drive, and while they did it grudgingly, they still took me in to their homes when they could have abandoned me or gave me to an orphanage." Harry said as Snape scowled, still remembering all of what he heard that they did to Harry before the day Lucius had gotten into their home.

"Don't look so sour, Severus. While I was not treated with care or kindness, I was still treated with love, though it was _very _little. So was my mother. Did you know that Aunt Petunia was the one to bury my mother and father, side-by-side, in Godric's Hollow almost ten years ago. And that when Dudley broke a vase that my mother sent my dear Aunt, she actually _beat _him for it. Though my dear Aunt does not like to show it, she loved my mother very much. She, in her childish youth, was jealous and bitter at the fact that my mother could do magic and that she couldn't. Uncle Vernon, though he does not show it, consoles her when she has memories or nightmares about the past. He loves my aunt, and they are happy together. However, I hope to end some of the strife that kept my aunt from loving my mother." Harry said as Severus's jaw dropped slightly, and he gaped at Harry.

Did his Master just say that _Tuney _had buried the Potters? And that Petunia was jealous? He always thought the latter, but it was more for his love of Lily and spite of Muggles.

Severus walked behind Harry and Draco in a thought-filled silence while Harry smiled at nothing in particular. Draco latched onto Harry's arm as Harry looked down at him with a smile.

Things were so far very good…

* * *

><p>"Move quickly you fool. Do not keep our Lord waiting." a man's voice whispered harshly to another man.<p>

"I am moving quick, Lucius, but this body is heavy." the second man whispered back to the first, who turned out to be Lucius.

"Of course it's heavy! You shouldn't have killed him if you didn't want to dispose of the body. Now move, before the Aurors catch us." Lucius snapped as they moved through the open field of high grass.

"Come on! I think I heard them go this way!"

"No, they moved this way, I can tell!"

"Damn, they're almost on to us. Move, Antonin." Lucius said as he lifted the body at the feet while Dolohov lifted the top half.

"He's going to kill, isn't he Lucius?" Dolohov asked as he paled at the thought of Harry's rage.

"No… he'll probably reward Bellatrix with the task." Lucius said conversationally as Dolohov paled even more.

"Oh… that all…" he barely wheezed out.

They had finally made it to the Apparition-point, and got out of the field, only to land at the feet of one Griphook the goblin. His toothy grin spoke volumes for him as he gazed down at the two wizards.

"And how may I help you two gentlemen today, in the service of Lord Potter?" Griphook asked as Lucius snarled at him, getting up on his own as Dolohov took the offered hand.

"We don't need help from the likes of you. I don't see why, our Lord needs filth like you in his service. He could just control you, or have one of us do it, but no; he wanted your willing help." Lucius sneered as the goblin's smirk didn't dim at all.

"Yes well, it is for that very reason that he is our Lord, and you are not. He knows how much better willing help is, rather than forced. Now, I'll ask; why are you two in my home?" Griphook asked, his smirk turning into a frown as Dolohov sighed.

"We needed to get away from the Aurors, and the last place they would think for two wizards to go would be the home of a goblin, Grip. Can we stay, get cleaned up, and then report to our Lord?" Dolohov asked with a much kinder disposition than Lucius. Griphook smiled at him as he lead the way through his house.

"Yes, you can, Antonin. I'll use Goblin magic to get rid of that body- who was it this time?"

"George Hipogrim. He was a Ministry worker that wouldn't submit to our "questioning", so we had to deal with him. I don't actually think he's dead though… but all the same, take the memories and get rid of the body." Dolohov asked as Griphook nodded.

"I will, but could you please hand this to our Lord. It concerns those contracts he was looking into from his multiple inheritance when he comes to see me on his birthday." Griphook said as he went through papers and handed them off to Lucius, who jerked them away as if they were dirty and in need of cleaning.

"Fine, but only because our Lord needs them. Did any news come of his alias yet?" Lucius asked as Griphook nodded.

"Yes, news did. Thanatos Black is to hold a special ball of some sort at his castle in a week's time. Many wizards of great stock have been making large withdraws and the such in order to get ready." Griphook answered as Lucius nodded.

"What about your mission to persuade more goblins and magical creatures into our Lord's service?" Lucius asked curtly as Griphook grew a pensive frown.

"That… goes a bit more difficulty. We goblins are never easy to persuade, and I was a tough customer to sell to as it was. Though the Director himself is interested in meeting him, but that is not from the offer, but merely over business. Our Lord will be able to get him in his pocket much better and smoother than I could, so no worries. The Werewolves are tough as well, but the Veela and Vampires are all on board for him."

"Werewolves? How dare they think-"

"No, Lucius, it's probably not that. Remember who runs the werewolves. Our Lord will need to go personally if he plans to recruit them, and he'll need to do it… by force." Dolohov said as all three paled at the thought.

A forceful or anger Harry was never one to cross or battle. It would be far less painful to seemly bow down and submit to his overwhelming power.

"Well then, with all that said, let's deal with him, and get you two cleaned up and on your way." Griphook said, ushering the two wizards into a bathroom while snapping his fingers. A white orb came from the head of the dead man, while his body was turned to ash by raging fires.

* * *

><p>"My key, Severus?" Harry asked from the counter at Gringotts while Snape reached into his robes and handed Harry the key. A young looking goblin behind the counter took the key, but before he could move Harry spoke.<p>

"Excuse me, but could I speak to my account manager?" Harry asked in a serene voice as the young goblin's head whirled.

Was he just spoken to in a respectful tone…? They didn't prepare him for how to deal with such… civil customers! The goblin nodded as he walked away to go get the manager.

An elderly goblin emerged from a side hallway, bowing low as he met Harry with Severus and Draco.

"Mr. Potter, we have been expecting you for some time now. I am Snapjaw, your family's account manager. What can I do for you?"

"Yes…umm…" Harry paused, faking a look of nervousness easily, "I'd like to speak to you in private concerning my account."

"Very well, please follow me." Snapjaw said as Harry started to follow the goblin as well as Snape and Draco, but the goblin turned around quickly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but only the account holder and I can discuss his account, you two will have to wait here." Snapjaw said stiffly as Snape's looked like he wanted to argue, and Draco glared.

"Don't worry, you two. I shall be fine on my own. Lead the way, Snapjaw sir." Harry said as he sent both of them a look.

Harry followed the goblin down the short passage way and into his office, it was spacious with a large desk, a quill, an inkpot and a bell for calling other goblins.

He closed the door and gave the goblin a kind smile, "I wish to speak in complete privacy please."

Snapjaw looked at him oddly (more like suspiciously, Harry though) for a second, but then pressed something under his desk. A second later a golden light flooded the room before fading.

"We cannot be overheard or spied upon by anyone." Snapjaw said as Harry nodded kindly.

"Thank you…" Harry said with his kind-hearted smile.

Over the few years, Harry had learned to be respectful to the Goblins. It got you so much further and so much richer.

"I wish to know the balance of my accounts, family accounts… and any property that I own. I also wish to ensure that I am the only person that can take money from my vaults even if another person has the key, and to ensure that all statements come to me and not a third party." Harry said as Snapjaw nodded.

"Very well, we will require a sample of your blood for the blood lock." Snapjaw said as reached into his desk, and pulled out a small stone basin and a sharp dagger.

"Just place your key in the basin, use the dagger and place a drop of your blood on the key."

Harry followed his instructions with questioning or hassle. The key glowed once the blood hit it. Snapjaw nodded as he handed Harry back the key.

"Now only you can use this key to open your vaults. If stolen, lost, or misplaced simply enter Gringotts and it shall appear in your left pant's pocket or robe pocket."

The goblin walked over to a filing cabinet, pulling out a document book. He flipped through the pages until he came to where he wanted, and handed to book over to Harry.

"As you can see Mr. Potter, you have two hundred thousand galleons in your trust vault, a further eight million galleons in your family vault, and various jewelry, precious gems, and company holdings worth a further eleven million galleons." Snapjaw said as if that much money was only a small drop in a bucket to his usual business.

"That's a lot of money… Umm… Do I have access to my family vault now?" Harry said, making a show of being impressed.

"No, not until you turn eleven. Normally it would be 13, 15, or even of wizarding age 17, but since you are the last of the Potters, you can claim it when your birthday comes around. For that you'll have to speak with Griphook, your trust account manager, for that."

"Is there anyway I can get access now?"

"Your family is a very old wizarding family, Mr. Potter. If you claim the right of inheritance, claiming the Potter signet ring, then you would have access, but you'll also have a seat on the Wizengamot." Snapjaw said, then went on to explain what the Wizengamot was (even though Harry already knew) and how Harry would claim his inheritance.

"Do understand, Mr. Potter, that you would be the Head of the family if you go through with this."

"I already am, Snapjaw, I am the last one left." Harry replied in amusement.

"Yes… Yes are…" Snapjaw said with a shake of his head, "but from a wizard point of view, the title holds great prestige and power."

"Okay well, I do want access so I claim my right…" Harry said.

A moment later a gold ring appeared in the basin. Harry raised a brow at having forgotten about the thing as he reached over and placed the ring on his right hand. The ring shrunk to fit his ring-finger as the Potter family crest clearly visible.

"_I wonder what Dumbledore will say if he hears about this_?" Harry thought in amusement as he looked down at the ring, remembering his Black family ring was in his secret pocket.

"Thank you Snapjaw, you have been most helpful. There are, however, two more matters that I would like your assistance with."

"Go on, Mr. Pot-"

"Snapjaw, you are the guardian of my vaults, I insist you call me Harry." Harry said with his gentle smile as the elderly goblin grinned. Harry found the sight to be rather disconcerting, looking a predator on prey, but he pushed away that thought.

"Very well… Harry."

"Now the first is that you do not speak to anyone, not even my magical guardian about what we have spoken of today. The second is that you and I see each other on another day to discuss future business."

"You are an interesting wizard, Mr. Pot-… Harry."

"Thank you, Snapjaw. Trust me, you don't know the half of it. Now then… I trust our conversations will stay between us, I wish no one else to know what has been said here today… _no one_." Harry said with a smile as he took off the ring, and placed it in his secret pocket.

Snapjaw seemed to freeze at the smile as he could feel a phantom pain run over the course of his body while a wicked laughter rang in his ears.

That smile and that look… it was like gazing into the sun…

"Of c-course…."

"Hopefully sometime this year I will be able to return, and when I do, we will need to discus some ideas I have that will be… mutually profitable for us both." Harry said as Snapjaw gave him another look, but grinned as he nodded to the idea of more monies.

Harry followed Snapjaw back to the lobby, where Snape was pacing the floor and Draco sat waiting, both looked agitated.

"There you are, we must be going now." Snape said as Harry waved him off while Draco clung to him.

"Draco, you mustn't do such things in public. Your father said it wasn't how a proper Malfoy should behave." Harry said softly as Draco froze, but then relaxed as he slowly and reluctantly let go of Harry.

They spent the day shopping as Harry bought things for all three of them. Severus wanted books not robes, Draco wanted jewelry not books, and Harry wanted a little of everything.

Finally they came to the last of their shops; Madam Malkin's.

* * *

><p>"Ginny dear hold still while up there." a motherly voice said as a girlish whine went out.<p>

"But she keeps poking me, Mommy." the young girl, Ginny said as Harry raised a brow.

"Well maybe if you-" the mother was saying, but she turned around with robes in her hands and promptly dropped them at the sight of Snape.

"Severus, what are you doing here? I thought you were attending to business with Dumbledore?" the plump woman said as Snape sighed.

"I was earlier today, Molly. A good seven to eight hours ago. Now I am taking these two brats to get things." Snape said in his normal sneer.

"Oh, and who might they be?" the plump mother, Molly, asked as she took a good look at them.

"This is Harrison Draconic, and Draco Malfoy. Both are godsons of mine even though I told their fathers I dislike children." Snape said as Molly laughed at what she thought to be a joke.

The man was a teacher after all, though what she didn't know was that it was not by choice.

"Well then, allow me to introduce my little Ginevra Weasley." Molly Weasley it seemed, the mother of two of Harry's newest servants, gushed as the girl atop the stool blushed.

"Mom, don't call me that! My name's Ginny!" the girl, Ginny she wanted to be called, squeaked out in embarrassment. Her mother didn't seem to notice though as Harry smiled up at the girl.

"Well, since we're all here, why not get acquainted?" Molly said as Harry glanced at her.

"I'm Harrison Draconic. I'm quite pleased to meet you." Harry said with child-like manners. He stuck out his hand as Mrs. Weasley seemed overjoyed by his politeness.

"I'm Molly Weasley, young man. This is my daughter Ginny." Molly said, shaking Harry's hand before giving a glance at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, a pleasure." Draco said with a stiff and reluctant bow. Molly seemed even more overjoyed as she curtseyed back to him.

"A pleasure." She said before smiling at Harry, "well, dears, I need to move along so this young girl can get all her wears. We've been invited to a gala by the Head of the Black family."

"Oh? That sounds… interesting." Snape mused as he sent a discreet glance at Harry. He had known about it all anyway, but he didn't know that Molly would be bringing her children.

"Oh yes, Severus. The man's name is Thanatos Black, and he seemed to want to get all those that knew Sirius together. I heard that the man even invited Narcissa and her family; Black, Malfoy, and Lestrange. I've been telling Arthur that he'll have to control himself around Lucius, but my husband insists that he won't do anything unless Lucius starts something first."

"I would believe him right, Molly. Harrison, Draco, perhaps you should go and entertain young… Ginny while we adults talk." Snape said as Harry cast him a look that made Snape visibly flinch.

He'd be punished for the dismissal later…

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco went over to Ginny, as the girl looked down at them from the high stool.<p>

"I'll be with you dears in a moment. I've just got to finish with this young lass first." Madam Malkin said as Harry and Draco nodded.

"So… Ginny, are you excited about this gala-thing?" Harry asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Not really, I think it's just one of those boring grown-up parties where they talk business and drink all day. Me and my brothers always get stuck going to a back room or something." Ginny said with a shrug as Harry gazed up at her. Draco frowned at the attention Harry was showing the girl, but knew that it was only Harry being polite.

At least… he hoped so…

They had talked at length with Ginny, and Harry was very much charmed by the young girl. They had become fast friends like he and Draco had. She was feisty, fiery, and completely unimpressed by anything that didn't warrant attention… except Harry Potter. The girl had been brought up on the stories since she was even smaller, and from the stories she got her idol. She had even yelled at Draco when he joked that Harry Potter "wasn't all that great". Harry mentally added loud and furious to the list of her qualities, but they were good all the same. He liked her, and now that he was free of his previous oppressions, he would get what he wanted.

"My, my, Ginny; you certainly like Harry Potter a lot." Harry commented lightly as Ginny gave a bashful smile and blush.

"Yeah, but I wonder what he's like in person. I mean, all the stories I've heard of him, he seems kind of like a Prince Charming." Ginny said as Draco rolled his eyes, but sighed. Harry saw the actions and frowned in confusion at what could have Draco so huffed up.

"Well… yes, but what would you do if you met him?" Harry inquired as Ginny grew shy about the idea.

"M-meet him? Are you mad? He's Harry Potter, and I'm just plain old Ginny Weasley. He defeated the Dark Lord as a baby, and the most exciting thing I ever did as a baby was almost make an Unbreakable Vow. He's larger than life, and I'm… small as a cupboard. I couldn't…"

"You seem to think rather highly of a boy with no greater begins than yourself, young Ms. Weasley." Severus said as he and Molly walked up to them. Harry sent Severus a kind smile. He had been gob-smacked at Ginny's little self-conscious fit.

Thank goodness Severus was god enough to lie to Truth itself…

"What do you mean, Professor?" Ginny asked, not looking up at Snape since he gave her the creeps.

"I mean that Harry Potter, the boy you seem to worship isn't as unattainable as you believe. He's just another person like you and I, but we speak to each other. Don't we? I'm sure that when you mean Mr. Potter, you'll find him to be a very natural person. Like Young Harrison here." Snape said as he clasped a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry sent Ginny a small true smile when she looked at him for reassurance.

"It's true. I think Harry Potter is a kind, sweet, friendly, and overly nice guy. He's going to be in my year at Hogwarts, which will be a year before you." Draco said in mocking politeness with that taunting tone he liked to hide so much. Ginny, nor the others seemed to notice it, but Harry was wise to it as he frowned lightly at Draco.

They'd be having a talk about his attitude toward Ginny later. He didn't see why Draco was so biting toward her. She was nice and pleasant, but it just seemed to rub Draco the wrong way.

Meanwhile Draco frowned right back at Harry as he thought about how much of Harry attention this _girl_ seemed to get. Why was Harry spending so much time with this brat when they could have been gone from this place and back home. Sure it was nice of him to entertain the girl, but why did he have to be so… him! Harry and this Ginny Weasley had talked nonstop, and while Harry never forgot about him, he also didn't have Harry's attention like this girl. Every time Harry looked at her it seemed his eyes lit up with some form of emotion.

Why couldn't he get Harry's eyes to light up…?

"Well then, we must be going. Good day to you both." Snape said as he hurried from the store, Harry and Draco already having got their clothes and robes a while ago.

"Must you be so sour?" Harry hissed at Draco as Draco glared at him.

"Yes, when you nearly forget me for some girl." Draco hissed right back as they walked out of Diagon Alley, saving all the rest of Harry and Draco's shopping for Harry's birthday.

Apparently Hagrid was on standby should anything go wrong with Harry's letter. How curious…

"What the devil are you talking about?" Harry asked, though in his heart he already knew.

"I get that she was a new face for you to toy with, but you actually showed genuine like for her. I couldn't even hold your attention three minutes with her butting in and the like." Draco said irritably as Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair, having forsook his normal leader robes and hat for more normal ones.

"I'm sorry Draco, but she was much more interesting than I first thought. At first I thought pretty girl with no brain, but she caught me by surprise with her candid attitude. Please Draco, forgive me if I seemed to not care for you in my wonder of meeting a young person who hasn't sworn their allegiance to me… yet." Harry said with a small smile as Draco sighed, his temper and irk with the situation evaporating at seeing Harry's smile.

"Sure, but with the way she talked, I doubt if you'd really have that much trouble getting her loyalty." Draco said as Severus merely walked behind them in silence like he always did.

"You say that because of what she thinks of Harry Potter, but we're not sure what she'd do once we actually meet." Harry said as Draco attached himself to his arm.

"Well then, we'll have to wait a while so that she forgets all about Harrison. We'll tell her he died or something. Anyway, what's next?" Draco asked as Harry's face took on a darker look.

"Azkaban." Harry stated in a growl as Severus and Draco both looked nervously, though it was not for their Lord, but for the people of Azkaban themselves. Fudge would get none of their sympathies when he was dealt with.

After all, you don't bite the hand that feeds you… nor do you mess with Harry Potter, the Lord of Nothing!


	5. Suffering at the Seams

_**I know it's not much, but something wonky has been happening with the site lately, so I didn't want to risk anything too big. When the problems are fixed, then you guys will see some real good stuff from not only this story, but my others as well.**_

**Chapter 5: Suffering at the Seams**

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?" Harry asked in little more than a growl as the Auror in front of him made an unconscious step back. Harry's glare bore into his mind like an acidic drill as he felt the room spin and his breath hitch for a second.<p>

Harry stood at the height of six feet. His black hair controlled, wavy, and silky as it framed his regal and fair face. His dark brown eyes narrowed at the man before him as Severus but a hand on his black robed shoulder. He was there as Thanatos, and Severus as himself.

"Please calm yourself, Lord Black. I'm sure the man has a _very_ good excuse as to why you can't see your own nephew here in Azkaban, _especially_ when you've been doing it for _every month_ in the past _four_ years." Severus said with his own dark tunnel eyes on the man.

"Y-yes, well… He's been b-behaving strangely for awhile now, and the D-Director doesn't want you to see him like t-this. The d-dementors have had to be c-called in for him a few t-times, and we just don't feel it's s-safe for you to visit." the Auror said as calmly as he could, but with the weight of Harry's magic increasing on them it was very hard to keep the stutter out of his voice.

"I think _I_ should be the judge of _that_, Auror Donin. Now, lead me to young Sirius's ceil, or I shall _pull_ _every last Knut_ of my house's percentage in Azkaban from it." Harry said as the Auror nearly doubled over in shock. The House of Black nearly owned Azkaban since they owned 98% of the shares and money that went into running and having created the prison.

"Y-yes, of course, S-sir! Please, just let me contact the Director first." Auror Donin said as he moved from behind the check-desk and practically ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I'm amused at just how many mice are truly around here, Severus. I've yet to find one real man in this place; prisoner or otherwise." Harry said, both of them knowing that he wasn't including Sirius in his observation. He was biased, so sue him…<p>

"Yes, it does seem a bit off-putting, doesn't it?" Severus questioned without humor as they waited.

"I wonder what that old fool Dumbledore is doing right now." Harry said as he put a finger to his chin.

"I believe he is still in preparation for your birthday. He seems to rather frantic about the whole thing, as if it were the end of the world coming." Severus said as Harry chuckled lightly.

"Well , I am prophesized to defeat _him_ on _his_ return. Either I or Neville, that is. Personally, I think it'll be Neville rather than myself, but who really knows, ya know." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"About the Longbottom boy; did you manage to get him to your side?" Severus asked as Harry glanced at him.

"Like a dragon to a buffet. The boy and his family were so hero-worshipped and worried about him becoming a Squid that they practically _threw_ him to me for training. He's with Amelia last time I checked." Harry said as Snape raised a brow.

"Oh, and how goes his training. He only started it two weeks ago." Severus commented as Harry smiled brightly.

"Wonderfully. The boy's only problem is his confidence, and once he became comfortable around us, Amelia was able to get him doing wandless magic like breathing air. He's very powerful, and she's swaying his favor to be loyal to me." Harry said as Snape looked slightly surprised.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything but train him?" Severus said with slight concern for the boy.

"I did, and _am_, but I can't stop Amelia from what she does when she trains him. You know how much she likes to talk about me as if I were her son." Harry said as Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You could have ordered her not to." Severus hissed out as Harry cut his eyes toward Snape.

"Yes, but I don't like ordering any of you around when I can help it. Free will is a very important thing, Severus, and I would trust _you_, of all people, to remember _that_. How would you like me to take your free will, if only to hold that thoughtless tongue of yours." Harry said, slightly harsher than he wanted to. Severus bowed formally to him as he remembered it wasn't his place to make comments and accusations like he was.

"I am sorry, my Lord. Please, forgive my slip. I was merely concerned for the boy's future." Snape said in his usual monotone, though Harry smiled.

"It's alright, Severus. And do not worry for Neville. I have never forced anyone to serve me. In fact, if I could I'd go back to being a normal kid and free all of you. Unfortunately, I can't because _someone_ had to swear an unbreakable and _eternal_ vow of servitude under me and my family." Harry said, though his last words held more amusement.

"Yes, and now you're stuck with each and every one of us; even in the afterlife." Severus said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Yes, and what a _torture_ that is." Harry sighed out as the Director and Auror Donin came walking up to them.

"Please, follow me, Lord Black. We have moved young Sirius to a… different location as with his unusual behavior." the Director said as Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" Draco whined as he flopped back on his bed while Blaise and Theo gave him a look. Pansy and Daphne didn't even bother looking up at him since he had done it at least seven times already.<p>

"Well what did you expect? Best friend gone off somewhere with Snape of all people, and all of us stuck in here for no reason other than our parents meeting about something." Theo sneered as Draco lazily hit him with a pillow.

"None of that, Theo. I need entertainment, or else I'll _die_." Draco said dramatically as Blaise chuckled.

"Which kind of entertainment are you looking for; girl or _boy_ variety?" Blaise said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Draco shot up from his spot on his bed, a blush on his pale face as he stared wide-eyed at Blaise.

"We're _eleven_! What in the name of _Merlin_ are you talking about?" Draco shouted as Blaise and Pansy laughed at him.

"Aww, does wittle Drakie have a boyfriend?" Pansy cooed as Draco sputtered.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend! … I mean I don't _have_ a boyfriend, and I don't _like_ boys!" Draco said as the others went silent, right before they burst into laughter at Draco's cherry red face.

"Aww, does our wittle Draco fancy someone?" Theo said, pulling at Draco's cheek as Daphne did the same to his other one.

"No!"

"Yeah you do! Who is he?" Blaise said as Draco glared at him.

"Who says it's a boy… and I don't fancy _anyone_!"

"Yes, yes you do. Now tell us. Is it that best friend of yours. What was his name?" Pansy said, putting her finger to her chin as she tried to remember the kid's name.

"Harrison! Harrison… um… something!" Blaise said, but couldn't remember the last name of the guy.

"His name is Harrison _Draconic_, and I do _not_ love him!" Draco all but shouted, but slapped his hands over his mouth with a gasp as the others stared at him in silence. Draco wasn't sure why, but he could feel his heart sting and his stomach drop at his exclamation. It was like he was denying a part of himself when he denied his liking Harry.

"De-nial isn't just some river I pissed in while in Egypt, Draco. It's a serious condition which you seem to have." Blaise said as he and Theo slung their arms around Draco's shoulders.

"I am not in denial. I just don't like Harry." Draco said as Daphne raised an elegant brow.

"Harry, is it?" Daphne said as Draco narrowed his eyes at the way she purred out Harry's name.

"Only I can call him Harry, and you had best stay _far_ away from him, you-"

"Whoa there, wand-slinger Johan Hex. I was just thinking of Harry Potter, ya know. Though I suppose so are you." Daphne said with a wink at Draco while the Draco's face turned bright red.

"Wait… Draco thinks Harrison what's-his-name is Harry Potter, or at least like him?" Theo asked, somewhat confused by what Daphne said.

"You'll find out at some point, so don't worry about it." Daphne said as Pansy sat down next to her, both giggling while Draco gave them his best glare. Theo and Blaise exchanged looks before shrugging. Three girls (they included Draco since he always acted like one) and the two of them.

So unfair…

* * *

><p>"I'll say it once more; <em>will you join us<em>?" Lucius said as the other adults looked at each other and hesitated to speak.

"Lucius, do you know what you're getting into? The Dark Lord was very powerful-"

"Yes, _was_, but _now_ we have an even more powerful Lord, and _younger_ as well. He was among those that defied the Dark Lord, and he was an instrument in the Dark Lord's defeat." Lucius said calmly, but his excitement was easily translated and that was what had them all nervous.

Lucius Malfoy was only known to associate with the best in the best of circles, whether they be light or dark. He was known to hang off the coattails of the greatest while kissing the robes of the most feared. If Lucius got excited over a person, they'd all bet their last Galleon that the person was far worst than Voldemort and exceedingly more powerful. The real question was; did they want to get involved with this fearsome unknown.

Unlike with Voldemort, they knew nothing of why Lucius was pushing for this person. They didn't even know a name yet! But, that had been the same way with Voldemort in the beginning. The secrecy and the double-meanings that Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Dolohov were hiding by simply being there weren't lost on any of them. Each of their families weren't nearly as powerful as the Royal Seven.

The Potters (even with the famous Harry Potter being the last of them), the Malfoys (light of dark, they were powerful, rich, and dangerous to cross all the same), the Weasleys (even if money didn't count, connections to so many industries and families did), the Blacks (especially under the iron fist of the newly discovered Thanatos Black), the Princes (although Severus Snape was the last of them), the Lestranges (though crazy and dark, the whole lot of them), and the Bones (each as pure and noble, also somewhat sadistic and light-sided, as the last). They made up the biggest most untouched family names in all of the Wizarding world.

While some families had fallen, others had either stayed the same or risen even higher. For the Malfoys it had been getting in comfy with the Minister of Magic. For the Prince's it was Snape's distain for nearly everything that caused his family name to suffer some. The Weasley's were simply out of money, and the Bones' were far behind. Ironically, the killing of Lord and Lady Potter had risen their House's status, mostly for defying Voldemort and giving birth to the defeater of said Dark Lord. Harry being the new Lord Potter meant that the boy would have a lot on his shoulders when he made his return to the Wizarding world. It was simply sad for them all that they didn't know he had returned years ago…

"Lucius, tell us something, _anything_, about this new-comer to the scene! I refuse to follow anyone who cannot amass his own followers ever again. Voldemort used our prestige and power only to turn around and torture us for his own amusement and plans. He didn't do a damn thing aside from killing and taking over. No real change, no Muggle-salves to be had. It was all a bloody waste of time and effort when we could have simply been manipulating the Wizarding world from behind the scenes." Lord Greengrass said as he sneered at the table.

"And I understand that, but unlike our last Lord death will not lurk over your every word or move. He does not like killing, instead he prefers to strike at emotions and the mind rather than the physical form." Lucius said as they all saw a shiver go across him and even Bellatrix.

"What kind of plans does this new-comer have, is what we're get at, Lucius! We can't simply follow someone because they say that by taking over the Ministry they'll "bring about the proper change". I don't really care that much for Mud-bloods, and the like, but we of the top-breed Purebloods need something to fall back on." Madam Zabini said as she circled her finger over the rim of her wine glass.

"Yes, I understand. Then allow me to give you all a glimpse of the future. Our Lord will take over Hogwarts from the inside, and then he'll convert the children to his beliefs. I will tell you now though, my Lord has no aspirations of controlling the world. He merely wishes to see those that wronged him and those that are too one-sided converted.: Lucius said as each of them could still tell they weren't even getting ice off the tip of the glacier.

"Say we decide to come to him if only to find out his plans; what then? Can we just leave if we don't agree, or will be have to set our affairs in order because we expected the Killing curse to the back while we're walking out?" Lord Nott said as Lady Parkinson beside him nodded with a tentative frown.

"You most certainly can walk free. My Lord would punish us greatly if we broke our word or by some slip forced him to break his." Lucius said as Bellatrix snarled at him and all the others in the room.

"I'm tried of all this double-talk and skirting around the issue! Will you be joining us or not? Our first order of business is to undermine Dumbledore's control over both Hogwarts and the Ministry. From there our Lord will watch things in Hogwarts personally while we of the Noble Houses do so for the Ministry. That's all I can say, and now I ask you; will you be joining us or not? Our Lord entrusted us to get you to his side. He has no prejudice or bias when it comes to things. He only believes that one can't walk a path that is all Light or all Dark. He feels that both are too extreme and that for one to be truly successful they must walk in Nothing." Bellatrix sneered out as she slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms. Everyone was now interested in this new-comer with even more radical ideas than Voldemort had. Though radical didn't always apply to killing and the like…

"Nothing? So he wishes us to end up poor after this?" Lord Nott sneered out as Narcissa scoffed at his foolishness.

"By Nothing he means the Grey, but with a twist. He says that people are either born with something or they are born with nothing. He feels that those that are born with nothing will stride ten times harder to achieve _something._ He says that those born with prestige and power will do nothing to gain more unless they feel a hunger. That Nothingness that he talks about is the hunger of both those with nothing and those with something. They all wish to have more than they had at first, but they realize that it takes work. Our Lord is interested in individuals of the Nothing. He feels that they will do anything in their power to gain not only for themselves, but those close to them as well." Narcissa spoke for the first time the meeting had been going on.

"He feels as though he was born with nothing, and yet something. He was raised in nothing for the first half of his life, but then came into his something. Yet and still he hungers for more, he drives to succeed and improve what he has. He doesn't wish to waste time with slackers or those who don't want change. No, he wants the truly ambitious and daring." Narcissa said with a grin on her face as she remembered how passionate Harry was when he sat on his throne and told them all about his "Nothingness" for the first time.

"So he wants Slytherins and Gryffindors?" Madam Zabini said as she sipped at her wine, but watched Narcissa like a hawk from over the top of the rim.

"Yes, but he also wants those of loyalty and the intelligent. As we said before, he doesn't _have_ a bias opinion on the houses, he simply wants the best and most useful of _all_ of them. We've been made to recruit many people who Voldemort would not." Narcissa casually as the gathered nobles flinched at her causal use of Dark Lord's chosen name. They glanced over at Bellatrix and saw that she didn't even seem to notice the use of her former Master's name, "Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, Pure-bloods, magical creatures and all the in-between. Our Master doesn't care if they're different or of low standing. He only cares if their useful." Narcissa said as she checked her nails while jaws dropped. Mud-bloods would working alongside as they equals under the banner of this new Master?

"Well then, that's our day gone." Lucius drawled as he checked his golden pocket watch, "We'll contact you or you may contact us if you have anything else or wish to join us. We'll expect an answer by next week's meeting time."

"Lucius… What do you make of all this?" Lord Greengrass said as he rose from his chair. The house they were in wasn't anything special. In fact, it was fairly empty because it was only used for meeting and parties, but it was something that Madam Zabini had allowed them to use quite often.

"I don't much care for those my Master recruits, but he has made it quite clear that I should be able to put my feelings and bias aside in order to work with them and such. I have had to work with Goblins, Half-Giants, Centaurs, and even Mud-bloods, but even I must admit that if they were chosen by my Lord, they were done so expertly. Each AI have worked with has impeccable skill for the things they do, and if they were accepted by my Lord then I can't question it. They are the best of the best, and my Lord is not one to pick from anything less." Lucius said before he collected his staff while Narcissa went upstairs to collect Draco. The three Malfoys and Bellatrix walked out of the house briskly while the other nobles stared after their retreating forms.

They were all interested now, and they had Floo calls to make…

* * *

><p>"… and so, that in a nut-shell is how things have been since last month, Sirius." Harry said as he and Sirius sat privately. Harry had never dropped his Thanatos appearance as he sat across from his chained Godfather. Sirius simply couldn't be made to know anything was a miss; not a thing.<p>

"I see, Uncle… I must thank you for these visits; them and my determination to see Harry again are the only things keeping me sane. Though you have left one thing out of question, Uncle. What will happen once I'm free of this place?" Sirius said as Harry sighed, making his appearance look more elderly than before.

"Sirius, my lad, I'm getting old. No, I've been old, Sirius, and by the time you're anywhere near free of this place, I will have died. I'm leaving everything of the Black family to you, my lad; everything." Harry said as Sirius looked to have snapped into depression.

"Then no one will be there to claim it. I'm still in this prison, and that means that no one will have access to anything the Black family controls." Sirius said before he raised his tearful eyes to his Uncle, "You've thought this out, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, but what will you do when free of this place, my lad?" Harry asked as he stroked his cleanly shaven chin.

"I won't lie to you, Uncle Thanatos. The first thing I'm gonna do out of this place is _kill_ _Peter_ _Pettigrew_. Then I'm gonna find Harry and tell him the truth of what happened. Afterward, my Will already says that everything will go to Harry, so I don't care what happens to me after that. I only hope that Harry can forgive me for not being there for him when he needed me most. If I can win said forgiveness, then everyday after will only be a greater blessing from Merlin."

"Ha, ha! Sirius, my lad, you are quite the emotionalist! I'm sure this Harry Potter lad will forgive you. It's not exactly your fault that you're in here."

"Thank you, Uncle. If you can, tell Harry that I'm sorry for-"

"Already Black, time's up. I'm sorry Lord Black, but the time limit has expired." an Auror said as they came through the door with Severus Snape not far behind. Snape and Sirius freely scowled (and growled) at each other like two dogs in the street fighting over a scrap of meat.

"I don't see why you keep that… trash in your company, Uncle. You'd do better with a monkey, or at the very least a toad. Both wouldn't be near as greasy or slime-balls like him." Sirius hissed out furiously as he glared openly at Snape, who returned it with just as much hate and anger.

"At least I'm not the one curled up in the corner of a cell while I watch all the other corners for stray Dementors to come at me." Snape hissed right back as Harry chuckled, not saying a word as he walked from the room, but merely waving a good-bye to Sirius. Snape was fast to catch up with him as he realized Harry had left.

* * *

><p>"Must you insult and demean him at every chance you get!" Harry said, his voice a chilling tone since it was still that of a man's not his own.<p>

"Yes! He made _every day_ of my school life an inescapable _hell_ along with your wretched father! He may not _deserve_ his fate now, but I'm enjoying his pain none the less." Snape said as Harry turned to glare icily at him, his height over Snape's by a mere inch.

"That is cruel and unusual, even for you, Severus!" Harry roared in the deep manly voice of Thanatos, but sighed as he shook his head and began walking the path to a portkey out of Azkaban, "… However, given what I've seen them do to you, and them having no remorse for it, I can concede to see your point. However, it was neither of their faults that my mother was never yours."

Snape's inside froze and twisted at those last words. Harry was hitting low to get his point across, and Snape wanted nothing than to feel utter rage and hot anger.

However, all he felt was the cold dark blackhole of a tunnel that was where Lily's friendship should have been…


End file.
